Tango
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: AU. ZoLu. Zolo learns how to dance! Who does he learn it from? A certain bendy energetic young man. There's a shady past that no one expected, least of all Zolo Zoro
1. Learn to dance!

_Dudes, I'm not back, I'm just updating this as a christmas present for someone. I'm sorry. No harm meant, I promise! ..... *kicks peoplez* Stop whinging! B|_

Anyway. I hereby forever and ever more, name this story as being Magnet's. She knows who she is. It is her's, she may do with it what she will. I'll even sign a copyright stating I've given it to her. *shot* ... NO GUNS! .... barstools... 

_Merry Christmas, Magnet! :D_

_**Tango**_

"Learn how to dance!" a red haired woman demanded. Zolo glowered at her. Sitting in the Baratie, the restaurant where Sanji worked, was calm and nice, until Nami spoke that was.

He was in no way going to learn how to dance. Hell could keep burning and birds could keep singing and this meant that Zolo would go on being a bored, grouchy but muscly swordsman. He crossed his arms and leaned back his chair, resting his head against the stone wall.

Now, the reason Nami was bossing him into learning how to dance was only because every time they went past the dancing academy, Zolo would peer through the glass window and watch them. Nami thought it was because he wanted to see the dancers and had a secret ambition to dance.

But, the real reason was, he was looking at the dance instructor. A young man with black hair and a lithe body. Zolo, in truth, fancied the boy and made it a habit to walk past the academyon thatone day of the week,at 10 when the class started and then pass by it as much as possible throughout the day. Zolo snorted as Nami once again demanded that he went there and stopped moping around like a lazy layabout. Sanji stomped over.

"You must do what a lady requests, it is only polite. Besides, if you don't I'll kick you so hard you wont be able to sit for a week." he said. The blonde chef was a royal pain in the arse when it came to Nami. Zolo sighed and frowned.

"Fine! If it'll get you off my back!" Zolo shouted. Sanji smiled around his cigarette.

"You have an hour, go and sign up." Nami said. Zolo's glare deepened but at Sanji's raised foot, he walked out.

_Bastard._ Zolo walked to the dance academy and walked through the door, the bell above it making an odd tingle as he entered. Zolo raised an eyebrow and walked up to the receptionist's desk. He looked around as he walked forward and then his eyes came to rest on a dark haired woman behind the counter.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked in a sweet voice. Zolo gave a half smile.

"I'm, uh, here to take dance lessons." he muttered clearing his throat. The lady smiled and her long, lacquered nails made clicking sounds on the keyboard of her computer as she typed.

"Would you like private or group lessons?" she asked casually.

Zolo's face split into a grin. "Private." he said. That would make the smirk on Sanji's face drop into the floor.

"That'll be…$72 for the month. Your instructor will be…Monkey D Luffy. First lesson is tomorrow at twelve." she said and then smiled.

"You can stay and watch today's group lesson if you like. It's Luffy teaching them. He's really funny." Zolo shrugged and nodded.

"Okay, just take a seat. They should be coming in soon." Zolo thanked the woman and then sat down, winding his coat around his arm and resting it on his lap. He didn't have to wait long before the boy he had been so obsessed with, burst into the room.

"Nancy, I can't find the patterns for the dance I'm supposed to be teaching today!" he cried, raking his hand nervously through his black hair. Zolo raised an eyebrow.

"Relax Luffy, it's free dance today remember? You're only teaching them some movement today." The woman said. Luffy slumped against the desk.

"Thank you. I thought I'd lost the paper. I know the dance, but I hate being in front of that group. Anyway." he said and turned, spotting Zolo who was watching him intently. Luffy smiled.

"Hi." he said and then walked over. Zolo stood, his heart doing a tap dance against his ribs.

"Hey." Zolo replied.

"You here to watch?" Luffy asked as he ran a hand through his hair again. The black locks moved in a hypnotising manner.  
_He looks so cute. Wonder how old he actually is? Hnh, still cute._ Zolo thought as Luffy reached out a hand for him to shake. _His skin feels so soft and almost like rubber. Weird, but nice._

There was the tingle of the bell and Luffy turned to see his class come in. There were mostly girls but there were three boys as well. One was short with a large pink hat and vaguely resembled a reindeer and there was also a curly haired boy with a long nose. These were the only two that approached Luffy. They walked over, smiling and laughing. The group was wearing loose fitting jeans and long shirts.

"Hey Luffy!" The long nosed one called as he reached the instructor. Luffy turned away from Zolo, who felt a slight pang of jealousy at the lost attention, and smiled at his student.

"Hey Usopp, Chopper. You guys won't believe this. I forgot what dance I was supposed to be doing, thought I had the wrong sheet for the wrong class, and came flying in here like a bat outta hell, only to realise I was teaching you guys movement today." Luffy said laughing. Usopp and the little boy called Chopper chuckled.

"Again Luffy?" Chopper asked.

Luffy blushed and shrugged. "Ok, you guys go and stretch. I'll be there in a minute." Luffy said and Usopp and Chopper walked away with smiles. Luffy turned back to Zolo.

"So, are you going to be joining us?" Luffy asked. Zolo shook his head and Luffy's expression seemed to fall a little. Zolo decided he would let Luffy be surprised tomorrow.

"C'mon teach'!" the third guy called. Luffy smiled.

"Well, I'll guess I'll see ya later." Luffy said and then bounded off. Zolo nodded and sat down again. Okay, he had liked this kid before, now, he really liked him. As it turned out, Luffy was a fantastic dancer. Even though he was only teaching them movement to music, he was so fluid and easy with the way he stepped, or kicked, or flung his hands into the air. His hair swayed with the movement and he curved and moved in ways that Zolo hadn't thought were possible. Even though he was a swordsman, and therefore rather flexible, even he couldn't bend that far backwards. Zolo was entranced, watching the young man like a hawk with his mouth slightly open. Stray thoughts floated across his mind such as,

_'That bending would make him great in bed'_and_ 'how can his spine take that?' _The class finished with a little freestyle dancing and then it was over and Zolo was a little disappointed. Zolo had been a swordsman all his life, had travelled around a lot, but he had never seen someone like that.

Luffy seemed to still have energy to spare though, for he bounded around, placing the CD player back in the cupboard and then spinning back to the class. They watched with interest, wiping their sweaty faces and laughing when their teacher did a funny little jump as he passed. Finally he came to rest after whipping away the ribbons and pillows and things they had been using and putting them in the cupboard as well.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you same time next week. Usopp, you did really well today and Katie, you need to work on picking up your feet a little more. Bye." Luffy called. The group forwarded out, leaving Luffy all alone with Zolo. Luffy turned and smiled as he saw Zolo was still there.

"So, what did you think?" Luffy asked as he walked up. Zolo shrugged.

"You're flexible." Zolo said. Luffy shrugged.

"Comes with dancing a lot." and then his stomach gave a loud growl, causing Luffy to place his hand over his stomach. "Oh man. I'm so hungry." he said. Nancy giggled from behind her desk.

"Go on Luffy. Jango will be here soon and your other private lesson with…Josh was cancelled. He called in sick." she said. Luffy nodded and was about to walk out when Zolo cleared his throat and caught up to the young man.

"May I join you?" Zolo asked. Luffy shrugged.

"Sure. What's ya name?" he asked as they stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Uh, Zolo. Roronoa Zolo." the green haired man replied.

"Nice name. I'm Monkey D Luffy." Luffy introduced himself not knowing that Zolo already knew his name. Zolo smiled.

"So, how long have you been teaching there?" Zolo asked. Luffy thought a moment.

"About, two years now." he replied. Zolo thought on this.

"How old are you?" he asked. Luffy chuckled.

"20. You?"

"22." Zolo replied. "You've been teaching there since you were- "

"17, well, I started the day before I turned 18, so I guess technically I was 18." Luffy said sticking his hands into his pockets. "What do you do?"

"Ah, I don't really work but I am a Santoryu artist." Zolo replied. His dark blue hawaiian shirt flapped against him in the breeze, revealing the white tank top he wore underneath. Luffy's eyes brightened.

"Santoryu, what's that?" he asked interested.

"I can wield three swords all at once."

"Cool!" Luffy cried. Zolo jumped at the outburst. Luffy had an apparent knack for bursting out with things and Zolo learnt this more as they walk towards…where were they going? This road was familiar.

"So, where are we going?" Zolo asked. Luffy grinned.

"To a place called the Baratie." Luffy replied. Zolo paused. He knew that name, but why? Then it struck him and he stopped. Luffy turned to look at him.

"Something wrong?"

"No. I just know the guy that works there."

"Cool, can you get us free food?" Luffy asked, practically drooling. Zolo raised an eyebrow.

"Please, the asshole wouldn't even let me through the door if he had a choice." the older man replied. Luffy shrugged.

"It was just a thought. I'm soooo hungry. Let's hurry." Luffy said and then lengthened his stride. Zolo was tempted to say see ya later, but the prospect of possibly getting this boy to go out with him was just to alluring, so he followed. They entered the fancy looking restaurant and Luffy sat down at a table by the wall.

A young girl with blonde hair hurried over and held out a menu. Luffy waved it away.

"I'll have a steak, 4 lamb chops and 5 kebabs, and a bottle of lemonade." he asked. Zolo raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all?" Zolo asked. Luffy looked at him with a large smile.

"For starters."

"What will you have?" the lady asked Zolo.

"Ah, just a cup of coffee." Zolo replied. The lady nodded and hurried off.

"You're not going to eat?" Luffy asked. Zolo shook his head.

"I ate before I came to the academy."

"Ohhhh. But, I can't go for more than an hour without eating."

"I believe that." Zolo muttered. Luffy cocked his head, looking so irresistibly cute.

"What were you doing at the academy anyway?" he asked. Zolo paused a moment. This kid wasn't just going to let it drop.

"Well, hey, your food's coming." Zolo said. Luffy looked up and saw the girl coming back with two plates balanced precariously on her arm and the cup of coffee and the bottle on a drinks tray on the other hand. She was a well balanced person and managed to let the plates slide easily onto the table in front of the hungry dance instructor.

"Thanks." Luffy said and the woman smiled. Zolo accepted his cup with a smile of gratitude and took a sip, wincing at the heat but drinking it nonetheless. Luffy attacked his food with a ferocity only seen at a shark feeding frenzy. Zolo watched with a raised eyebrow. Luffy paused and swallowed.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Luffy asked. Zolo shook his head.

"I'm good." Luffy finished his dinner, glanced at his watch, dropped some money on the table and almost ran out of the restaurant. He was at the door when he turned and smiled at a stunned Zolo.

"I'll see ya 'round, k?" Luffy asked. Zolo nodded and raised a hand to wave Luffy off.

"Sooner than you think." he muttered and then escaped before the shitty chef Sanji could come and kick him through a wall, as was the preferred greeting from the blonde bastard.

**bites nails anxiously what did you think?**


	2. The first lesson

Zolo walked once again towards the dance academy. He was almost…excited.

It had occurred to him last night after a particularly vivid dream in which Luffy had kissed him and then …ahem, we won't go there, that he really wanted this kid and he would do anything to get him. Nami had called, asking if he had in fact signed up and he answered with a positive answer.

Sanji could be heard yelling insults in the background but Zolo knew they were the only way the chef could say hello…to him anyway. Zolo walked into the academy with a tinkle of that annoying bell. The woman smiled at him from behind the counter.

"I have a message for you." she said. Zolo raised an eyebrow and walked over. "Luffy has waved your first lessons fee. He also says that he's annoyed that you didn't say anything." Nancy said with a wry smile. Zolo chuckled.

"Thanks." he said and then looked around. "Where is he?"

"Oh. Private lessons are held in the mirror room out back. Just go down through that door," and she pointed at a black door, "And the first door on the left." she said.

Zolo nodded and walked away, waving a hand in thanks. He pushed through the door into a pure white hallway. He walked down it and then opened the door and walked in. It was a large, circular room that had mirrors lining the walls. Zolo was a little creeped out by the reflections staring back at him. He was wearing a loose shirt and a pair of black jeans.

There was a slight whoosh of air and the door opened again to reveal Luffy. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a long black shirt. He smiled wryly at Zolo, who grinned in return.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Zolo replied to the unasked question.

"Well it worked." and with that, Luffy walked over to him, and placed his hands on his hips. "So, what do you want to do first?" Luffy asked. Zolo could think of a few things, but somehow, he didn't think they would be quite appropriate…yet. He shrugged.

"Whatever you think."

"Hmm, we could start off…no too hard. Uh, maybe…no, too girly. Ah, I know. The Tango. It's fun, but you'll have to concentrate. I'll show you how to stand first. Now." and he walked over. Zolo could smell Luffy's scent and it reminded him of cherry and lemon. Weird.

Anyway, that thought was pushed out of his head as Luffy placed a hand around his waist. Zolo looked down at the boy who seemed not to notice his student was enjoying this immensely.

"Ok, now hold your hand there." he instructed and pulled Zolo's other hand out so it was pointing straight. Luffy clasped it with his own and then placed his other hand on Zolo's shoulder. "You have to hold tight. And then you walk sideways like this." And so they performed the first few steps, walking sideways, pressed tightly together. Maybe dancing wasn't so bad after all.(a/n I don't actually know how to do the tango, but, I know it's a passionate dance and so I thought…why not? But, you'll have to let your little imaginations have a field day here because I can't write it.)

**He he he, tease I am. I had to cut it off here, because it leads into a new chapter in the next part. Next chapter, Zolo gets a little closer to Luffy and Luffy is challenged...**


	3. Luffy's brother

**Drools and then realises everyone is looking at her Ah, Sorry, was just imagining Luffy and Zolo doing the tango. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Zolo panted as he collapsed into the chair. Luffy laughed.

"You're not bad." he said before grabbing a towel and drying his hair. Zolo smiled and chuckled, letting his head rest against the cold wall. Even with all the training he had done to become the Santoryu master, dancing took a lot out of him. Incredible, but, not so much if you thought about how much energy Luffy seemed to have. His mind and heart raced as he thought about how close he had been to the smaller man.

Pressed so tightly together, but, Zolo had become slightly annoyed when every time he moved his hand down the boy's back, Luffy would grab it and place it back in it's appropriate place. Zolo didn't know if it was because he was simply correcting the hand placements or if he was uncomfortable by the hand moving down his back like that.

"Your hand kept moving all the time. Can't keep it still?" Luffy asked suddenly. Zolo raised an eyebrow. At least that answered his question.

"Nah. Kept slipping." Zolo lied opening his eyes to find Luffy mere centimetres from his face. He gave wild shout and his chair tipped sideways. He hit the floor with a hard thump and Luffy cracked up. Zolo's face reddened with embarrassment and Luffy held out a hand for him to grab and pull himself up with. Zolo took the offered hand and got up, dusting himself off as he did so. Luffy laughed again.

"Wasn't that funny." Zolo mumbled rubbing the elbow he had hit on the floor.

"Yes it was! Come on Zolo, you gotta laugh at yourself once in a while." Luffy admonished. Zolo gave a weak smile. Luffy glanced at his watch, black with a skull as the centre and the crossbones as the hands(a/n I have a watch like this). "Damnit." he muttered before grabbing the bag in the corner Zolo hadn't noticed had even been there. Zolo tilted his head.

"What?" he asked. Luffy glanced up.

"I have to go and meet up with my brother. I was supposed to meet him at one thirty, it's not ten to. He's gonna kill me." Luffy panicked before stuffing his towel into the bag and zipping it up. He paused. "Wanna come with?" Zolo started.

"Just like that? How do you even know you can trust me?" Zolo asked. Luffy shrugged.

"We did have lunch together and I can tell from the way you dance that you are a pretty controlled and quiet guy and you don't really socialise enough." Zolo blanched a little at this. "Besides, Trace always likes meeting new people." Luffy said and placed a hand on the door. Zolo shrugged. He really had nothing better to do.

"Hey Trace!" Luffy cried from beside Zolo. They were in the middle of the noisiest, busiest shop you could find. Zolo looked up to see a tall man waving back to Luffy. He was powerfully built and he had a black shirt (a/nI don't think he would not wear a shirt in the middle of a shopping centre.)with flames forming the words "Heat" across his chest. He was also wearing black shorts that went to his knees and a weird orange cowboy hat.

"Hey Luffy." Trace said as he reached the two. Luffy grinned.

"Sorry I'm late but, my session with Zolo went a little overtime." he said glancing at the man beside him. Trace raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so this is the guy you were telling me about?" Trace asked his brother. Luffy nodded, that grin still in place. Zolo smiled a little unsurely. Trace returned the smile.

"So, why did you want to see me anyway?" Luffy asked. Trace's eyes left Zolo's face and went back to his brother's.

"Shanks is looking for you. He's back in town." Trace said. Luffy's face went from shock, to disbelief to unending joy in about a second flat.

"Shanks is back? Where? When?"

"Try turning around." a voice said from behind them. Luffy twisted and a large grin split his face.

"SHANKS!" Luffy cried and then leaped onto his friend, hugging him tightly. Shanks laughed, hugging back with an arm, his only arm. Zolo watched them silently.

"How long are you staying for?" Luffy asked when they had broken apart. Shanks shrugged.

"Until next week I think. Then I'm due to fly out to, Australia (a/n tee hee, where I live! XP I'm gonna shut up now.) and then on to America. So, I won't be back after that until the month after next." Shanks said. Zolo thought a moment and then Luffy turned to him.

"Shanks is the only one armed pirate in the world. He's the best!" Luffy cried. Zolo nodded.

That makes sense. Zolo thought.

"Shanks, this is my new friend. Roronoa Zolo!" Luffy cried knocking Zolo out of his thoughts. Zolo smiled and shook the hand that Shanks offered him.

"Well, Luffy, Trace, Zolo. Ben set up a party over at his place, in honour of my return. Do you want to come Luffy?" Shanks asked. Luffy shook his head.

"Nah. I'm meeting up with Usopp and Chopper later." he replied.

"Oh those guys. How are they?" Shanks asked. Zolo zoned out here, just watching Luffy and actually not listening at all. He was watching the way Luffy gestured with his hands, and how his hair shone in the artificial light of the centre.

"Right Zolo?" Luffy said turning towards him. Zolo nodded and Luffy grinned. "See, Zolo is a good dancer."

Gah, what the hell did I just agree to? Zolo panicked. Shanks looked at his watch and his eyes widened, the three scars running down his left eye becoming thinner with the movement.

"I have to go. Ben's gonna kill me!" Shanks cried and Luffy laughed,

"Hurry." Trace mocked as Shanks started to walk swiftly away.

"Bye Shanks." Luffy cried waving wildly.

"I'll come and visit you tomorrow!" Shanks returned and then disappeared amongst the crowds. Luffy's grin faded a little.

"Well Luffy. I have to shove off. Whitebeard expects me back at the shop before 4, so." Trace said. Luffy frowned.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't be out too late though. I'll get dinner for us." he replied. Trace nodded.

"Ok bro'. Get whatever you want, but don't spend all your money on meat again." Trace cautioned. Luffy grinned.

"Ok. Bye." and with that Trace waved and walked away, hands stuffed deep in his pockets. Luffy sighed.

"So, where does Trace work?" Zolo asked. Luffy began walking and Zolo took a long step to catch up.

"At a fire shop." Luffy replied.

"What?"

"He works with fire. He teaches people how to safely light fires and he sells fire heaters and wood and stuff like that."

"Oh. And he lives with you?"

"Well, I live with him technically but, I kinda look after the house."

"Cool." Zolo muttered. They walked in silence for a bit until they came to a costume store. Standing outside it were the two Zolo had seen the day before. Zolo stopped, not willing to intrude on Luffy's privacy. Luffy looked back at him.

"Comin'?" he asked. Zolo sighed.

"I don't want to be a pain." he said. Luffy laughed.

"No. Usopp and Chopper will be okay with you."

"You sure? I mean I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Zolo muttered. Luffy shook his head, grabbed Zolo's arm and dragged him forward.

"Hey guys!" Luffy cried. Usopp and Chopper turned and smiled.

"Luffy! Ready to go to the movies?" the long nose asked. He was wearing long pants and a large jacket. A yellow bandana was pulled over his head, holding the long curls in place. The smaller of the two, wore blue shorts and a light green shirt. The hat on his head stood out like a sore thumb in the crowd but, no one stopped to look at it. Too busy with their own lives to care what anyone else was doing or wearing.

"Hey Luffy, is he the guy that was watching us the other day?" Chopper asked looking at Zolo. Luffy nodded.

"Yeah. This is Roronoa Zolo." Luffy cried. "Zolo, this is Usopp." and he pointed at the one with the long nose. "…and Chopper." he pointed at the shorter man with the tall hat. Both men waved and Zolo returned the wave with an uneasy smile.

"So, are you ready to see Scooby Doo?" Usopp asked. Luffy grinned and then turned to Zolo.

"You wanna see a movie, well, Scooby Doo?" he asked. Zolo was slightly shocked.

A dark cinema, with Luffy beside me eh? Sounds like a date. He thought. Luffy was still smiling at him.

"Sure." he replied, and the three set off. Luffy talking with Usopp and Zolo talking with Chopper. Amazingly enough, Chopper kind of grew on Zolo. The guy was only 20 but already he was one of the highest ranking doctors in the town, scratch that, in the country. Usopp was a comic drawer and owned his own line of practical joke stores.

How he got time to hang around with Luffy, and take dance lessons was beyond Zolo, but, if the guy could handle it, why not?

Luffy often looked over his shoulder and flashed Zolo a winning smile and Zolo, somehow found himself always smiling back.

Upon reaching the cinema, Luffy stopped as he spotted someone he knew. The guy was wearing ballet shoes and had skinny, naked, hairy legs. His gigantic shorts bulged out and his skinny body above that was covered with a pink coat that had a swan cape on the back. He had painted his lips red and had pink circles on his cheeks. Zolo's eyes widened and he made it a point not to make eye contact with this guy, if he even was a guy.

"Ah, Monkey D Luffy. How is your academy coming?" he asked. Luffy frowned.

"Fine thanks Bon Clay. We are getting more and more members each week." the black haired boy responded. Bon smiled.

"I'm sure. They probably only come there because they feel they are not good enough to come to my dance academy. The swan!" and he leaped onto one foot and began spinning in a circle. Luffy's frown deepened.

"Man, you have a gigantic ego." Luffy said. Bon stopped spinning and smiled.

"I deserve it."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Because I'm such a fine dancer." Bon announced, jumping onto his other toe and continuing to spin. Luffy snorted.

"I can dance better than you." Luffy said.

"You!" Bon cried and then burst into outright laughter. Luffy glared and stepped forward. Usopp grabbed Luffy's shoulder and pulled him back.

"Not here Luffy." Usopp cautioned looking around. Luffy pulled against Usopp's grip.

"Chopper, Zolo, help me!" he cried, his voice strained with the effort of holding onto a mad Luffy. Zolo grabbed Luffy's shoulders and was nearly pulled off his feet. Despite this kid's lanky appearance, he was deceptively strong. Luffy's fists were clenched and Bon was laughing.

"Just…let me…hit him." Luffy grunted.

"I have a better idea." Bon said, still smiling. "A dancing competition." Luffy stopped pulling and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Next Saturday. 10 o'clock. My dance academy." Luffy replied. Bon nodded.

"Won't matter where, because I will win." and with that, the oddly dressed man walked away. Luffy relaxed against Zolo's hold and the older man let him go.

"I'll go buy the tickets." and with that, the young boy stormed off. Zolo watched him go, wondering just what would have happened had they let Luffy go.

"That was close." Chopper said bringing the swordsman out of his thoughts.

"What?" Zolo asked. Usopp looked up at him.

"Luffy used to be a street fighter." he said simply, "But, he hasn't fought in ages. He still trains though and his dancing keeps him in shape. But, he's powerful. Really strong. The last guy he fought, ended up in a coma for a month."

"Yeah. He left town as soon as he woke up as well. But, Luffy doesn't fight unless absolutely necessary or when someone ticks him off, big time." Chopper said. Zolo looked over to where Luffy was standing in line. This kid was full of surprises.

**A little OC, but, you'll see later on why Luffy hates Bon Clay so much. Tee hee, there is method to my madness!**


	4. The Pirate ship

**Gah! I am so proud of myself for this chapter! I stayed up until about 12 at night (school night too) writing this chappie because I had sudden inspiration. Tee hee, I absolutely adore this chapter and I think you will too my friends (readers) :D dances a bit and then watches her readers read with hawk eyes**

**Chapter 4**

Sitting in the cinema, Zolo was sitting on the farthest side against the wall. They had good seats, right at the back of the cinema. Luffy was sitting on his right side and Chopper was next to him. Usopp sat at the end, and they were sharing a gigantic box of popcorn, most of which was eaten by Luffy before the movie had even begun. The movie actually turned out to be quite a good one. Zolo was enjoying it.

At first he had thought a movie about a dog that could talk and a group of kids solving mysteries would be rather boring, but, it was actually interesting. Usopp and Chopper left the dark cinema to go to the bathroom and Zolo and Luffy were left alone. Zolo thought that this was his opportunity but, just as he was about to turn to Luffy, the young boy's head dropped onto his shoulder. Zolo sighed. He watched the younger man for a few minutes before turning back to the screen.

Usopp and Chopper returned and didn't even comment on Luffy. The movie ended and Chopperleaned across to Zolo.

"Did he fall asleep when we left?" Chopper asked quietly. Zolo nodded. Chopper giggled. "He does that all the time. Never sees the end of a movie because he falls asleep." Usopp got up and stretched as the lights came back on. Zolo poked Luffy in the shoulder.

"Hey." he said quietly. Luffy moaned softly and snuggled down, his arms pulling around Zolo's arm and hugging it to him. Zolo concealed his smile, and his blush, and poked the boy again, this time a little harder. "Wake up." he said. Luffy's eyes fluttered open and he looked around.

"Oh, I did it again." he whined. Zolo chuckled.

"It was a good movie too." he said. Luffy frowned.

"Oh sure, rub it in." he muttered. Zolo grinned. Luffy got up and swayed as he stretched. He checked his watch.

"Wow, only six thirty." he said. Usopp and Chopper walked out of the cinema, discussing the movie animatedly. They were just walking out of the cinema when Zolo's phone suddenly went off. He grabbed it from his pocket and answered.

"Hey Marimo, Nami and I are at the night club." Sanji's voice filtered through. Zolo glanced at Luffy, who was chatting with the other two. "Wanna come? Only reason I'm inviting you is because Nami wants to see how much you learned at your dance lesson." Zolo thought for a moment and then a slow smile spread across his face.

"Alright. But, I might bring a friend." he said eyeing Luffy. Sanji snorted and he could just hear Nami in the background saying,

"He has friends?"

"Sure. Whatever, just hurry up." Sanji said, a tone of amusement creeping into his voice. Zolo sighed and flicked the phone shut. (a/n, yes, he has a flip phone. It is a very manly flip phone though so hush. XP ) He looked at Luffy and shrugged. Why not?

"Hey Luffy?" he asked. The younger looked around at him and smiled.

"Yeah?" he said. Zolo forced down the sudden fluttering in his stomach. What the hell? That was not like him. He had asked out other people before this kid and he had never felt uncomfortable. But then, they had usually all been dumped or had dumped him within a month or so and he had never asked someone out in front of their friends before. He paused a moment and Usopp gave him a small smile.

"Hey Chopper? Wanna come to my place and watch those new movies I bought?" Usopp asked quickly. Chopper looked up and then grinned.

"Sure!" he squeaked and they walked away.

"Bye Luffy!" they called as they walked into the town, the lights seeming to flicker in the steadily darkening night. Luffy waved and then turned back to Zolo with an expectant grin on his face. The sensation in his stomach abated slightly, but he still felt a little nervous. To hell with it.

"Uh, someone I know just rang and he asked if I wanted to go into the night club." Zolo said. Luffy paused and then nodded, waiting patiently for him to continue. "And, well, seeing as you're a dancer and all, I thought maybe you'd wanna come?" Luffy considered this for a moment and then smiled.

"Sure. Sounds cool." he said. Zolo relaxed and the hands he had shoved in his pockets felt sweaty. Man, he really did like this kid.

"Cool." Zolo said and he smiled.

"But," Zolo tensed as Luffy spoked again, the slightly sad tone in his voice making him fear the worst, "I have to be home by nine." he finished. Zolo relaxed…again. Luffy grinned as Zolo nodded and they began walking.

"So, how far away is this place?" Luffy asked.

"You've never been there? It's the only one in town." Zolo responded a little shocked. Luffy shook his head.

"Nope. I haven't really been around that much." Luffy said. Zolo was shocked even more. Luffy seemed like such an outgoing guy. Zolo smiled.

"Well, I think we should probably take a taxi or something from here, otherwise we'll never reach it before you have to go home." he said. Luffy shrugged.

"Don't you have a car?" he asked. Zolo felt his face redden a little in embarrassment. How could he have forgotten? Idiot, moron, stupid fucking loser!

"Yeah, I do. It's uh, back at the shopping centre." he said. Luffy grabbed Zolo's arm.

"Then let's go!" he cried and bolted. Zolo was shocked as he was pulled along. He was getting that a lot tonight. They ran down the streets that were filled with people about the same age as them, all heading in what Zolo knew as the general direction of the night club.

Looks like it was gonna be crowded tonight. They stopped outside, Luffy looking around excitedly.

"Where is it?" he asked. Zolo pulled the keys from his pocket and pointed vaguely down the side street somewhere. He began walking, Luffy by his side. Was it just him or was Luffy slightly closer than was necessary? Luffy noticed Zolo looking and turned his face towards him with a gigantic smile. Zolo smiled back. Must have just been him.

They reached the vehicle. It was a plain black car but Zolo planned on painting a design on it soon. He just hadn't decided what yet. He pressed the button on the keys, unlocking the door and Luffy hopped into the passenger's side, pulling his seatbelt across and hooking it in before Zolo's butt even touched the driver's seat. Apparently Luffy had regained his energy after that little nap.

It was kinda early in the night for a night club, but that meant that there wouldn't be any…well, weirdoes to put it nicely, there. None of those freakishly dressed weirdoes, much like Bon Clay. Zolo started the car up, and pulled out. It wouldn't take long for them to reach the night club, but Zolo clicked the radio on.

A song by Delta Goodrem was playing. He liked her, although he would never admit it to anyone. She had a good voice and some nice songs. Luffy was staring out the window, watching the lights flick past, a hand under his chin and his elbow resting on the door as if he was rather bored.

Loud, pounding music overpowered the soft melody of Delta's voice as they approached the club. A large neon sign reading 'The Pirate Ship' was over the top of the wide entrance. He could see Sanji and Nami leaning against the wall together. Sanji was smoking, no surprise there and Nami was laughing about something.

He pulled into a free parking space and shut the car off. Luffy pounced from the car and Zolo saw Nami throw a quick glance at Sanji, who shrugged. Zolo sighed. They were gonna tease him for this. He could see it, but, the carefree, excited smile that Luffy gave him banished all his doubts.

He got out, locked the car and walked around to where Luffy was leaning on the hood. Luffy joined him, walking by his side as Zolo went up to Sanji and Nami. Sanji seemed to have a small sneer playing around his mouth, it was hard to tell because of the cigarette in his mouth. Nami raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the boy.

Luffy's black, messy hair floated slightly in the breeze.

"Hi, I'm Luffy!" he said. Nami smiled and held out a hand which Luffy took and shook.

"Nami." she said. Sanji held his hand up in a short wave.

"Sanji." he muttered before taking the cigarette from his mouth and dropping it to the ground, casually grinding his heel on it to put it out. No smoking allowed in the club.

Sanji had objected to this the first time they had come here, but, he had agreed it was the only night club and there wasn't much harm in not smoking for an hour or so. After all, he could always come outside, have a smoke and then go back in again. Zolo was glad he didn't smoke.

It had so many restrictions, not to mention the smell stained your clothing. Sanji was pretty good with that though, always keeping his clothes smelling fresh. Zolo checked his watch before they went in, noticing it was rapidly approaching seven o clock. He had two hours with Luffy and he really wasn't willing to waste a second.

The four walked towards the entrance and the security guard, knowing Nami, Sanji and Zolo well, waved them in without any questions. The noise inside was unbelievable! The music was pounding at a ridiculous volume but that didn't seem to bother the writhing mass that was dancers below them.

Nami walked down the stairs, Sanji close behind. Zolo noticed how Luffy's eyes sparkled in the light as the boy looked around. The song playing was so fast, the lyrics were barely decipherable. It wasn't a song Zolo favoured himself.

His personal opinion didn't count for a lot, for as long as there was something to dance to, and as long as it was enough to keep the dancers happy, the DJ didn't really care what he played. Sanji and Nami squeezed their way towards the bar, dancers parting almost automatically for them. Sanji and Nami were well known here and no one was gonna push them around. Those legs of Sanji's were strong!

The fast song ended and there was a moment's silence before another song started. It had a fairly fast beat, but it was slow enough that the lyrics could be deciphered.

"Come on Zolo!" a voice squeaked over the noise and then a pair of soft, but strong hands grabbed his arm and dragged him onto the floor. Zolo had to admit that Luffy wasn't shy.

**Don't be so quick to…walk away**

_Dance with me_

**I wanna rock your body…please stay**

_Dance with me_

**You don't have to admit ya…wanna play**

_Dance with me_

**Just wanna rock you…to the break a day**

The song pounded out and Luffy's hair moved of it's own accord as he bopped to the song. He had some fairly easy movements and Zolo easily matched his own to them. Luffy grinned, his laughter drowned out by the music and Zolo found himself laughing back.

_Talk to me boy_

**No disrespect, I don't mean no harm**

_Talk to me boy_

**I can't wait to have you in my arms**

_Talk to me boy_

**Hurry up, cause you're takin' too long**

_Talk to me boy_

**Better have you nekkid, by the end of this song. (a/n Nekkid Naked)**

Luffy and Zolo drew close together, their movements becoming a little faster, but still keeping easily in time with the music. They made a small circle for themselves as the other dancers stopped to watch. Sanji and Nami watched from the bar and Sanji almost dropped to the ground laughing.

"Come on Sanji." Nami said, trying to conceal her own laughter. "It's the first time he's actually danced, and enjoyed himself."

"I'm not laughing at that, I'm laughing at the fact that the bastard has finally found someone who'll give him a taste of adventure!" Sanji responded before cracking up even further.

"You're drunk." Nami muttered before crossing her arms.

Luffy's eyes sparkled up at Zolo as he danced and Zolo twisted and turned, matching Luffy's movements with his own. This was something he had never done, scratch that, had never even thought of doing! The first song ended and Luffy and Zolo calmed, gently moving until the next started. It started off slow but sped up a little, easing the two into a slow groove.

_Doesn't matter if ya get it or not_

_And I need you more, the more you push me away_

_I can look, but you don't want me to touch_

_No, I never hated you so much_

_You better listen up girl, when I say_

**_I wanna get me some of that_**

**_Gonna get me some,_**

**_I need to get me some of that_**

_Wanna get, gotta get me some of that_

_**I wanna get me some of that**_

_**Gonna get me some of that**_

_**I need to get me some of that**_

wanna get, gotta get me some of that.

Luffy laughed again and Zolo agreed totally and wholly with the song. He needed to get him some of that. But, before he could reach out and grab that, namely Luffy, some other guy grabbed a hold of his prize and dragged him slightly away, including him in his dance, and ignoring Zolo totally.

Luffy stopped dancing, turned back to Zolo and moved slightly away. Zolo resisted the urge to give the prick who had tried to take his Luffy away the finger as he followed. They found a new spot and began to dance as another song picked up.

This one had no lyrics but it was fast and Luffy began to dance vigorously, so much in fact that Zolo got rather lost and stood there, watching as the dancers around them moved away once again.

Zolo took back what he said about Luffy being a good dancer before, this kid wasn't good, he was fucking incredible! Zolo watched him, eyes wide as Luffy moved in ways that a human shouldn't have been able to. The music pounded and the flashing lights along made the dance that more impressive.

Luffy finally stopped, but only when the song had stopped. Zolo was astonished. Luffy breathed heavily and smiled, a hand coming up to rub at the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, got carried away." he said. His hair was plastered to his forehead and his chest was heaving, but Zolo thought it only made him look that much sexier.

"Man, I'm thirsty." Luffy called over the start of the new song. Zolo nodded, noticing the dryness in his own mouth, whether that was from looking at Luffy, or his own tiredness, he didn't know. They pushed between the dancers and reached the bar where, ironically, Sanji was already having a hard time standing up he was that drunk. Nami glared at the blonde man.

"Usually it's you who gets drunk first." she commented as he stepped up beside her. Zolo chuckled.

Oh yeah, tonight had been frigging awesome! Dancing like that, a movie which he had enjoyed and not to mention it had all been spent with a wild guy who he was totally into. The sad thing was, he probably wouldn't see Luffy until next week. But, he didn't let this put a sad spin on a good night, keeping his mind openly focused on the young man beside him.

"Uh, root beer thanks." Luffy requested.

"Just a beer." Zolo ordered and the barman nodded before hurrying off to the fridge. "You don't drink?" he asked. Luffy shook his head.

"Nope." he replied and accepted the bottle the barman handed him happily. He took a swig and turned to look back out at the dancers. He quickly glanced at his watch. Only 8, he still had a bit of time to have another dance. He took another swig of his drink as Zolo did the same beside him.

"So, Luffy." Nami said across Zolo. "What do you do?" she asked. Luffy swallowed his newly taken sip.

"I'm a dance instructor." he replied casually. Nami glanced at Zolo and a slow smile spread across her face.

Zolo gave her a look that said, 'Say anything, and you will die a very painful death.'

"What sort of dancing do you teach?" she asked. Luffy shrugged.

"Anything. Whatever my students are willing to learn." he replied with a smile. Luffy was unknowingly digging a grave for Zolo, who took another gulp of his drink, trying to distract himself with the bitter taste of the alcohol.

Nami was about to speak again when the man who had interrupted Luffy and Zolo's dance before came over again. He sauntered over, a sly smile on his face. Luffy ignored him until he came up to him, resting a hand on the bar behind him and leaning in close to his face. Luffy could smell the alcohol on this guy's breath and pulled his face away.

Zolo's anger flared and he was seriously tempted to slam this guy into the wall and beat him senseless. Too bad the club also prohibited fighting.

"Hey…buddy. Name's Meko." the guy said. His voice slightly slurred by the alcohol. He was quite obviously drunk. "Why don't you and me have a little dance?" he asked. Luffy shook his head, hair flopping over his eyes.

"No thanks." he replied casually. In a swift movement, one wouldn't have thought Meko had been capable of, drunk as he was, he swept the arm that was resting on the bar, up and around Luffy's back, pulling him close to his chest.

"You don't really have a choice." he whispered. That ripped it. Zolo shoved the guy, making him stagger and release Luffy in his shock.

Luffy placed a hand on Zolo's chest, holding him back.

"You'll be kicked out." he cautioned. Zolo didn't really give a damn at that point in time, but, he calmed if only for Luffy. Meko recovered and growled.

"Hey, shove off mate. I was tryin' to make a friend." he said, slurring slightly.

"That's not that way to go about it." Nami said sarcastically from her spot. Sanji was not leaning against her, and she seemed thoroughly disgusted with the older man. She shoved him off and he slumped over the bar, snoring slightly. She glanced at him and then shrugged.

"Who asked ya?" Meko growled before looking back at Luffy who was taking another swig from his bottle. Luffy brushed his hair out of his eyes and stood up tall as Meko approached again.

As he staggered toward him, Luffy placed a hand on the guy's chest and leaned in close.

"You're drunk." he said and shoved…hard. The guy fell on his arse, dazed. Luffy took one last glance at him, before turning back to the bar. He paid for his and Zolo's drinks and smiled at Zolo, who was a little dazed himself.

Meko picked himself up off the ground, threw a disgusted look at the pair of them before walking away, swaying slightly and rubbing his butt. Luffy looked at he watch again. He had better go.

It was getting late and he still needed to pick up dinner for him and Trace yet.

"Hey Zolo, I had better go." he said. Zolo's face wilted a little at this but he smiled.

"Sure, no problem." he replied.

"I'm coming with you Zolo." Nami said as she finished off her rum and coke. She paid for her drinks and Sanji's before grabbing the older, blonde haired man around the waist and hauling him up.

Zolo went around to the other side, grudgingly I might add, and slung Sanji's other arm over his shoulder. They carefully, though Zolo didn't exactly try to stop Sanji's head from smacking into the wall a few times, and into the door as they exited, so, okay, they didn't really carry the blonde haired man that carefully.

Luffy followed them outside, a broad grin on his face, but he seemed a little worn. Zolo and Nami were arranging Sanji on the back seat of the car, pulling the man's long legs up and in so he would sit upright when they heard a shout. Zolo looked up as Luffy turned and was hit by the guy who had been harassing them inside. The black haired man fell to the ground and rubbed his face as Meko leaned over him.

"Little bastard. That'll teach ya for shovin' me." he said. Zolo jumped forward but found his arm was caught on the door. He pulled at the cloth, trying to free himself. Luffy got back up.

"You don't wanna fight me." he said rubbing the back of his hand over his cheek. Meko grinned, an insane drunk grin.

"Oh yeah? Come on! What can a little stick like you do to me?" he asked. Luffy chuckled. It did indeed seem as if Meko had the advantage. He was a powerfully built guy with bulging arms and a thick chest. Luffy stayed where he was.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Meko grinned again.

"You'd break if you tried to hit me." he mocked. Luffy's face tilted downwards for a moment.

Zolo looked up, still trying to pull himself away, more desperately this time.

Lightning quick, that was the only way to explain it. Luffy flew forward, and his fist collided with Meko's jaw, sending the big man reeling.

Zolo's jaw dropped. Holy shit!

Meko picked himself up off the ground, more serious this time as he rubbed his face and blood poured down his chin from where he'd bitten his lip. His eyes darkened and he came at the younger man, who was waiting for him. As Meko came toward him, Luffy snapped his knee up and in one swift move, had kicked Meko in the gut.

To Zolo, it didn't look like Luffy had even tried, but, it must have been a hard kick because Meko fell to his knees, arms clenched over his stomach in pain. He was gasping for air, his eyes bulging and a line of spittle mixing with the blood on his chin.

"B-bastard…" he coughed. Luffy shook his head.

"I told you but you didn't listen." he said before turning back and walking over to where Zolo and Nami were watching in amazement. Zolo had finally managed to get his arm free, but by the time he had done so, the fight was over. Luffy grinned as he reached them.

"Can we go now? I'm tired." he said and popping the passenger seat door, he hopped into the car leaving the gasping Meko alone on the pavement.

**I love that chapter, shows off a starter of Luffy's fighting skills. Yes a starter, tee hee, you'll see. This story has a long way to go yet.**


	5. Goodbye

**Chapter 5**

Luffy thanked Zolo as he got out of the car and walked towards the small apartment building. Zolo watched him, making sure he got inside alright, not that the little fighter would need any help if someone attacked him, but if only to engrave the image of the boy's-

"Stop watching his arse Zolo and lets go home." Nami said from the back seat. Zolo glared at her in the rear view mirror before stepping on the accelerator. "You like him don't you?"

"What do you care?" Zolo returned nastily, annoyed that the woman had figured out what he had been doing.

"I care." Nami responded with mock sadness.

"Like hell you do, you just enjoy pissing me off." Zolo said as he turned the corner.

"Well, yeah, but, if you want I could help you." Nami suggested. Zolo looked up at her smiling face in the rear view mirror again. Damn this bitch was beginning to annoy him. But, he half wondered what sort of advice the woman would be capable of. He grunted to show he was listening.

"Well, for starters, I wouldn't try dropping any small hints, from what I saw of him tonight, he's kinda dim." Nami said. Zolo smirked. Well, she was right about that. He had figured that out when he had first met the boy. "Secondly, don't smother him. Let him call or come to you. Play a little hard to get." Nami winked and Zolo shook his head.

"Is that it?" he asked as he stopped at Nami's house.

"Yeah. I figure anything else I tell you will cost you five bucks." she replied as she opened her door. She pulled Sanji out of the car and Zolo got out to help her. Sanji lived right beside Nami, which was quite convenient when this sort of thing happened. They dragged him up and opened his door.

"I can handle it from here." Nami said. Zolo smiled mischievously.

"Don't take advantage of him." he mocked. Nami glared and then slammed the door in his face.

"Ungrateful little…" Zolo muttered darkly as he walked back to his car. He walked back to his car and yawned. As soon as he got home he was going to have a bath and go straight to bed. Zolo sat down, revved the car to life and drove down the road.

Luffy walked into his and Trace's apartment. It was quiet and dim and Luffy flicked the lights on as he walked down the hall. Laying the three pizzas, yes three, on the table in the kitchen, he walked up to his room. Dancing with Zolo had worn him out and he was all sticky and smelly from sweating. Throwing his bag onto the bed, he grabbed his pyjamas from the closet, and hurried into the bathroom. It wasn't long before he heard the door slam and he stepped out of the shower.

"Luffy! Hurry up and get down here or you're not getting any of the pizza!" Trace called. Luffy hurriedly dried himself off, and pulled his pyjamas on. He flew down the stairs, holding a towel to his hair and scrubbing as he ran.

"Trace, eat all the pizza I bought, and you are so dead!" Luffy cried, a grin on his face as he skidded into the kitchen. Trace had already eaten half of the first pizza. His cheeks were bulging with pizza, but the older brother kept on stuffing the food into his mouth. Luffy grabbed a box of pizza and pulled out a slice. Trace paused and took a gulp from his cup of orange soft drink.

Luffy stuffed slice after slice of meat lovers (XP) pizza into his mouth. They ate through the boxes of pizza until only one slice remained. Trace looked up at Luffy, who squinted back. They glared at each other for a second and then clasped hands, elbows on the table beside the empty boxes.

"My slice!" Luffy cried. Trace pushed against Luffy's hand in a massive arm wrestle. They pushed back and forth, the table rocking as the brothers fought.

"Mine!" Trace yelled. It wasn't unusual for the two to fight like this, and it wasn't unusual that they fought over food. Luffy pushed Trace's hand towards the table and then Trace, his cheeks red with the strain of trying to beat his younger brother. Trace pulled his hand back and began pushing Luffy's hand towards the other side of the table. Luffy's face reddened as well and finally Trace pushed Luffy's hand to the table.

"Damn!" Luffy cried and slumped in his seat. Trace grinned in triumph and stuffed the slice into his mouth. "When am I ever going to beat you?"

"When you grow up." Trace responded, his voice muffled by the pizza in his mouth.

"I am grown up!" Luffy cried a tick going in his forehead. Trace grinned and then the grin faded.

"Luffy…" he said softly. Luffy paused and watched his brother carefully. "I…have to leave." There was silence for a moment.

"Leave?" Luffy asked. Trace nodded. "Where are you going?"

"Whitebeard has set up a new store in America, so, when Shanks leaves, I'm going with him. Whitebeard says I'm the only one he can trust to look after the store and get it underway." Trace explained. Luffy's face fell and he pushed himself back into his seat.

"But…that means I'll be alone." Luffy muttered. Trace's gave Luffy a sympathetic look.

"You'll be okay." he said. Luffy smiled and bounced in his seat.

"Sure I will!" he cried and then yawned.

"So…" Trace said leaning forward on the table. Luffy grabbed the boxes and stood up.

"So what?" Luffy replied as he placed the boxes in the rubbish bin. Trace grinned, crossing his arms on the table and resting his chin on them.

"That Zolo guy." Trace muttered. Luffy stiffened slightly before walking to the lounge room.

"What about him?" Luffy called from the other room. The TV was suddenly turned on and the beginning theme of Danny Phantom ( once again XP) blared through the room. Trace got up from the table and sauntered into the lounge room. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's kinda cute." He said, a wry smile creeping onto his face. Luffy's head snapped around and he frowned. "You like him don't you?"

"Shove off. I don't have to tell you." Luffy responded, his cheeks flushing slightly. Trace chuckled and then walked over to the couch and flopped down beside his brother.

"It's okay, I'm your big brother, you can tell me." Trace said bumping his elbow against Luffy's shoulder. Luffy shied away slightly.

"No…" he said, still blushing. Trace reached over and grabbed his brother, grinding his fist against Luffy's head in a massive noogie. "Get off! Come on Trace!" Luffy cried trying to grab his brother's arms.

"Nuh uh, tell me the truth, come on!" Trace said as he avoided Luffy's flailing arms.

Zolo pulled a magazine from the rack beside his couch. He flipped through the pages, not really noticing the stories and the pictures of the famous actors and advertisements. He was fidgeting and moving around restlessly. He glanced at the clock. Still three hours until his dancing lesson, alone with Luffy. Zolo sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. The phone rang and he walked over to pick it up.

"Hello?" he said. There was a short silence.

"Hey Zolo." Luffy's voice said from the other end. Zolo felt a grin slide across his face.

"Luffy!" he replied happily. There was a short chuckle.

"Yeah, it's me. Uh, I'm gonna have to cancel our lesson today." Luffy said. Zolo felt the grin fade. "I have something I have to do, but, I kinda need a favour."

"Sure, whatever you need." Zolo responded.

"I have to go to the airport. Shanks is leaving today and, so is Trace. I can't drive, so could you drive me there and back?" Luffy asked sounding a little nervous.

"Okay." Zolo agreed. Luffy sighed.

"Thanks."

"No problem, what time do you need me to come and get you?"

"Uh…now?" Luffy asked. Zolo sweat dropped.

"Okay. Won't be a few minutes." he replied. Luffy whooped from the other end.

"Thanks Zolo!" he cried.

"Yeah, yeah." Zolo muttered before placing the phone back on it's hook. He grabbed the keys off the table and hurried out to his car after locking the door to his house.

He reached Luffy's house and pulled up to see the younger boy waiting with his brother. Luffy was wearing a baggy pair of blue jeans and a bright red jumper that went well past his waist. Trace had those black shorts on again and he had a white jacket over the top, but no shirt on underneath. Trace nudged Luffy with his shoulder and Luffy shoved him back, a frown on his face.

"You tryin' to start a fight?" Luffy called bringing a fist up in front of his face. Zolo raised an eyebrow as he got out of the car.

"Nope. I'd miss my plane." Trace replied casually as he placed a hand on Luffy's head. Luffy smiled a little sadly.

"Yeah." he said. Trace picked up his backpack and walked towards the car.

"I shotgun front seat!" Luffy cried.

"Wouldn't dream of letting you sit in the back little bro'." Trace said. Luffy frowned.

"Cut it out Trace." he muttered before sliding into the passenger seat. Trace chuckled and looked at Zolo, who was watching with a raised eyebrow.

"You're lucky to have such a good dancer as a teacher." Trace said through a large grin. Luffy tensed in the front seat and twisted around to look at Trace with a menacing glare.

"If you don't get in the damn car right now, I swear you're gonna have a broken nose." Luffy threatened. Trace chuckled and slid into the backseat.

"Sure, sure. Like you'd hurt your ol-" and his head fell forward. Zolo looked at him anxiously until a loud snoring made him realise the older man was just asleep. Luffy sighed and got out. He pulled Trace's leg in and buckled the seat belt across him.

"Is…is he okay?" Zolo asked as he slid into the driver's seat again. Luffy nodded as he shut the door and then plopped back into the passenger's seat.

"Yeah. He's narcoleptic." Luffy explained. Zolo nodded and started up the car.

"We're really starting to make a habit of this aren't we?" Luffy asked. Zolo paused a moment as he turned the wheel.

"What's that?" Zolo replied. Luffy smiled and Zolo felt his heart melting.

"Going places together." Luffy answered. Zolo chuckled as he turned the corner.

"Yeah." They sat in silence as they cruised along, quiet snores the only indication that Trace was even in the car. It only took half an hour to reach the airport and Zolo pulled into the car park. He shut the car off and turned to see Luffy bowing his head as he watched an aeroplane fly up into the sky. He sighed and without glancing at the green haired man he got out of the car. Opening the back door, he gently shook his older brother.

"Hey Trace. Come on!" Luffy said loudly, trying to rouse the older male from his sleep. Trace blinked and then pulled his head up, adjusting his hat so it sat straight on his head again.

"We're here already?" he asked. Luffy nodded. Trace sighed, grabbed his bag off the seat beside him and hopped out of the car. Luffy grinned at his older brother.

"You'll have to call me as soon as you get over there." Luffy said. Trace nodded as they walked towards the entrance of the airport. Zolo followed, letting the two brothers have their space as he looked around. There were so many people here! Who would have thought this many people came and went like this?

"Luffy!" a voice called. Luffy turned and looked around and then a wide grin swept over his face. Shanks was walking towards them, looking very different in his pilot's uniform. Trace paused and smiled as Luffy ran towards the red haired man. Zolo walked over to Trace and stood beside him, watching as Luffy and Shanks talked to each other and laughed about something they couldn't hear.

"You'll look after him, won't you?" Trace asked quietly, startling Zolo a little. The green haired man turned towards Luffy's brother. Trace smiled, his long black hair covering his eyes. He looked up, sleepy dark brown eyes meeting dark green eagle like ones. Zolo tilted his head a little.

"Luffy can look after himself fairly well I think, but, he needs attention." Trace explained and turned to watch as Luffy began laughing at something Shanks had just said. Zolo turned to watch the smaller man as well.

"He's so happy, and joyful, like a little kid but, he can get really down if he gets ignored too much, or if he doesn't get the love he deserves. He's always ready to help others, and the only thing he really suits himself about is food. So…" and Trace turned back to Zolo. "…I think he's gonna need you. He seems to like you a lot, and respect you in a way I've only seen him do to one other person. Shanks. Though, why he respects a one armed pilot is beyond me. But, maybe it's not what's on the outside." Trace paused a moment and let a smile creep across his freckled face again.

"Luffy always knows when he meets someone new, if they're gonna be his friend or not. He notices qualities in others that their best friends won't even learn in their whole lifetime…" and Trace trailed off. There was a silence, broken only by the sound of panicking people, and crying babies.

"I will." Zolo said softly and Trace grinned.

"You're a good guy. No wonder Luffy likes you." Trace said. Zolo started at the statement, but dismissed it, thinking Trace had only meant Luffy liking him as a friend. Trace wasn't like his brother, and yet he was. Insightful, thoughtful, and happy. But, then he was also relaxed, calm, and not prone to outbursts like Luffy usually had.

Zolo smiled as he watched Luffy accept a weird object that he couldn't make out through the crowds. Yeah, it was true then. He couldn't deny it, even if he had tried. He was truly in love, something he had never felt before. Sure, he'd had crushes and flings, but never anything like this, never anything so…so deep. It was quite incredible and on the verge of painful, because he really, honestly felt like he had fallen in love with this guy and it hurt to think Luffy may not love him back.

It hurt to think that if Luffy rejected him, he would lose a good friend. How incredible…only after a week of knowing him, Luffy had dug himself a gigantic spot in Zolo's heart. Zolo just watched him, feeling as though the day when he would be confident Luffy loved him back, would never come.

Luffy gazed up at Shanks, as the older man pulled something out from behind his back. It was a battered old straw hat. Luffy tilted his head to one side. He had seen Shanks wear this so often, what was he doing giving it to him?

"I want you to look after it Luffy." Shanks said and Luffy gently accepted the hat, taking it between his hands and feeling the roughness of the straw against the soft pads of his fingers.

"But, Shanks, you're coming back. What do I need this for? You're coming back!" Luffy said forcefully. Shanks sighed.

"Yeah Luffy, but, not for a while I don't think. I don't know how long it will be before I get transferred back here. But, that's why I'm giving you this hat, to take care of and remember me by until I return." Shanks said softly. Luffy pouted and clamped the hat down tight over his head, running his hand over the brim as he did so.

"You can count on me Shanks." Luffy burst out, a bright grin on his face. Shanks looked at his watch.

"Far out, I have to get goin', I was supposed to be on the plane 5 minutes ago!" Shanks cried. They hurried back to where Zolo and Trace were standing.

"C'mon Trace, the plane'll be boarding soon." Shanks said. Trace nodded and then glanced down at his younger brother, who smiled up at him from under the brim of his hat.

"Have fun Trace!" Luffy cried. Trace felt the back of his throat sting but held the tears down.

"Yeah, take care of yourself little bro'." he replied before grabbing Luffy in a tight hug. There was silence for a moment and then Trace pulled back. He gave Luffy one last quick noogie before following Shanks through the doors and into the airport. Luffy sniffed, tears running down his cheek as the white jacketed figure of his brother disappeared into the crowd along with his mentor and greatest friend, Shanks.

He hugged himself, hands clenching against the soft fabric of his jumper as he tried to hold back his tears. Zolo let him be, knowing that hugging or trying to soothe the younger man would probably make matters worse, or at least, he though it would until Luffy collided with his chest and wrapped his arms around the older man's middle. Zolo was stunned for a moment and then he smiled, bringing a hand up to rest it on the top of Luffy's head. Luffy's tears were making the front of his black shirt wet, but, he didn't care.

Luffy stayed that way for a while until he heard the roaring of a plane and looked up to see the red tailed plane, Shanks' plane, flying overhead. He ran after it, running through the crowds of people and out into the car park as the plane soared away, it's roar growing fainter as it became smaller and smaller until it was only a glimmer…and then it disappeared completely.

Luffy was quiet then, not saying anything at all as he stared at the spot where the plane had been mere moments before. Zolo walked up behind him and placed a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. Luffy just stared and then turned with a small smile.

"Yeah. I'm alright. I'm happy for them. They're off to start new lives and start a new adventure. Why should they be held back because I'm here? That would be selfish." Luffy replied. Zolo smiled.

Trace was right, Luffy did think about other people. Luffy's smile faded and he bent his head slightly so shadows covered his eyes. "They're gone now. Let's go Zolo, I feel like dancing."

**The next chappie wont come until next week, because I have no inspiration to write another chapter just yet, but, fear not, I will! So, didja cry? I didn't. shifty eyes ahem, well, maybe a little but I'm very emotional. Love ya all! Zolo plushie's for all who review! (tee hee) **


	6. Shopping

**Another chappie guys, and on a school night no less. Tee hee. This chapter is pretty much just fluff I think. No real plot, much like the rest of the story before hand, but hey, ya like it don't ya? So just read and review and you'll make me a very happy girl. **

**Chapter 6**

After his brother and friend had left, Luffy tended to stick to Zolo like gum to a shoe. Whenever Zolo went somewhere, Luffy asked if he could come along. Unfortunately for Zolo, this meant that Chopper and Usopp would also come along.

It also meant that Nami gave him hell for it.

Really, what business was it of hers if he chose to spend his time with Luffy? Anyway, as it turned out, the two were walking down the sidewalk when Zolo saw Nami walking towards him, Sanji tagging along behind her. Zolo's bright Friday afternoon was ruined by the mischievous smile on the orange haired woman's face.

Luffy looked up and smiled. Zolo was all to aware that Luffy had taken a pretty much instant like to these two. He was also aware that out of them, he had chosen Zolo to be the one he spent time with, and this made the Santoryu artist very happy.

Luffy had seemed to recover from his sadness pretty quickly after spending the last three days with Zolo. Nami stopped in front of them, and Zolo noted the grin the chef had on behind her.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" he snapped, already grumpy. Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"Who said I was happy?" the blonde replied. Zolo frowned.

"Alright Zolo, calm down. Sanji and I are going shopping. It is merely…coincidence," her smile deepened here, "…that we ran into you and Luffy." Nami's gaze cut to the small boy at Zolo's side. Luffy grinned and raised a hand before turning to watch a bright yellow car race down the road, light gleaming off of it's side in the sun.

"Luffy?" Nami asked. The young man's head snapped around, the straw hat on his head now a permanent addition to the boy's daily attire, swaying dangerously until Luffy placed a hand over it. "Do you want to go shopping with us?" Luffy paused a moment, thinking and then he grinned.

"Sure." he replied. Nami grinned and grabbing the dance instructor's arm, dragged him towards the nearest clothing store. Sanji followed at a leisurely pace, his black velvet tuxedo shimmering slightly, and the smoke in his mouth creating a light haze in the air as he walked.

Zolo followed, grudgingly, because he knew if he left these two vultures alone with Luffy, well, he didn't think the kid would be the same ever again. So, into the department store they went, Nami heading straight for the women's clothes section, Luffy getting dragged behind her like some bizarre doll.

Sanji sauntered in, looking around casually until his visible eye spotted some of the local lovelies and he was off, arms and legs swaying like noodles, the girls screeching and running away. Zolo shook his head and skulked over to where Nami was now piling jeans, shirts, jackets, jumpers, etc on to Luffy's arms.

Luffy looked scared out of his brain as his face disappeared behind piles of clothes.

"Nami?" Luffy's voice called, muffled by the clothes. Nami paused and looked up. "How long do I have to hold these for?" he asked.

"Until I go to try them on." she replied pulling another shirt off the shelf. Zolo watched uninterestedly before heading towards the men's section where there was a long, black jacket that had caught his attention. Luffy whined from behind the now towering pile of clothes that were on his arms. Nami sighed and looked around.

"That will do for starters. Could you bring them to the changing room for me?" she asked politely. Luffy almost ran to the desk out the front of the changing rooms where you get those little tag thingy's that tell you how many clothes you have.

He dumped the clothes there and then bolted, wanting to get as far from the orange haired woman as possible. He had agreed to go shopping, but that wasn't shopping, that was slavery!

Shopping was getting food to eat and eating food in the food court. Heck, shopping was food to Luffy! He ran to the men's section and down an isle eagerly, trying to find his green haired friend.

He looked over his shoulder to see if he had accidentally missed him as he turned the corner and then slammed into a taller, more solid body and the two went sprawling. Luffy's hat came down over his eyes as he landed on top of the other person, legs splayed and nose throbbing with pain from where it had hit that hard chest.

"Lu-Luffy?" a familiar voice asked. Luffy's head shot up, hat still covering his eyes as he tried to look at the speaker from under it.

"Zolo? That you?" he asked. There was a sharp grunt and Luffy pushed his hat back to find he was directly over the older man's face. Their eyes locked, large bright orbs meeting lazy dark ones. Luffy let out a slightly shuddering breath and Zolo couldn't breathe.

_He's right there, why don't I just do it? Why don't I just kiss him? He's not moving so come on! _Zolo thought and then he noticed that Luffy's face seemed to come a little bit closer.

"Y-you know-" Zolo began.

"LUFFY!" a high pitched voice rang out cutting him off. Luffy jumped, pulled back and scrambled off of Zolo, grabbing his hat convulsively as it threatened to slip from his head. He was blushing furiously as he ducked behind a large jumper rack.

Nami appeared from the corner and Zolo looked up at her from where he was lying on the ground, one elbow braced against the floor as he prepared himself to get up. Nami raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing down there?" she asked. Zolo frowned.

"Inspecting the floor." he replied sarcastically. Nami shook her head.

"That's not the best place for a nap."

"I wasn't taking a nap!" Zolo responded hotly as he got up. Nami smiled.

"Sure you weren't. Anyway, have you seen Luffy? I need his help again." she said looking around as though Luffy would suddenly materialise in front of her. Zolo smirked and crossed his arms, leaning against the rack that Luffy was currently hiding behind.

Luffy held a hand over his mouth to stifle his sudden urge to laugh. This was ridiculous! Hiding from a girl like this, but then, she was a very _scary _girl so, it was okay. Kinda like a game. Zolo leant on the rack and Luffy paused a moment to notice how much muscle seemed to be in his friend's back. Intrigued, he watched how it shifted with each hand gesture and breath.

What had he been about to do before? He hadn't wanted to do that before, and all of a sudden? He didn't even know what he had been trying to do, but something had compelled him to lean towards Zolo like that.

Interesting.

He promptly forgot his train of thought as his nose itched. The fluff from the jumper's was getting up his nose, making him want to sneeze. But if he sneezed, Nami would find him and then he would be stuck holding all those clothes again! Luffy pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to quell the sneeze until Nami left, but it was no

good.

ACHOO!

Nami's head snapped around and her eyes searched the jumper rack, trying to find the noise. Zolo tensed, and a thin sheen of sweat appeared on his brow.

_Damnit Luffy! _Zolo mentally cursed his friend for sneezing, now they'd both be in shit. Nami shoved the green haired man out of the way and pulled the jumpers apart to reveal…nothing. Zolo peered in as well, a little shocked to find his friend wasn't actually there. He could hardly suppress a smirk as Nami stormed off to the other side of the rack, trying to find the elusive dance instructor.

There was a rustle and then the red shirt clad form of Luffy bolted out, having been momentarily hidden by the other side. Zolo laughed as Luffy fled, watching the younger man run down the aisles towards the video games section.

"Damnit! Looks like I'll have to find Sanji." Nami grumbled and then walked off in the opposite direction. Zolo sighed and shook his head. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all. He followed Luffy, at an admittedly slower pace, and looked at the clothes as he went past. He paused as he heard a low rumble of thunder. Storm, great. Actually, Zolo kinda liked storms.

The wind, the danger and how it could be so destructive and so beautiful at the same time. It truly was amazing how the lightning could light up the whole sky, making it's mark on the world in less than a second. He eventually found his straw hatted friend and frowned at the younger man's choice of activity. He was playing a practice game, the ones you can test before you actually buy it.

Well, it wasn't exactly _what _Luffy was doing, it was more like what he was _playing. _Luffy had chosen Crash Bandicoot; Wrath of Cortex. Zolo walked up behind him and peered over the boy's shoulder. Luffy turned to give Zolo a gigantic smile before going back to jumping on the boxes in the game.

"You're playing…Crash Bandicoot?" Zolo asked as he casually leaned against a shelf and crossed his legs, jeans rustling slightly with the movement. Luffy nodded, not taking his eyes off the game.

"It's great!" he replied before making the cartoon character on the screen do a belly flop and then chuckling merrily at it. It made such a funny sound. Zolo was about to say something else when there was a gigantic crack of thunder that made a few people scream in the centre. Nami came hurrying up, her hair slightly frazzled. Sanji strode behind her, hands in his pockets as always.

"Zolo, Luffy, we have to get out of here. This storm is gonna be bad, real bad." she said and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"C'mon Luffy, trust her. If there's one thing she's good at, it's predicting the weather." Zolo said to his younger friend. Luffy paused, gave a slow whine at not being able to finish the level and then followed.

"You can come back tomorrow." Zolo said as they hurried towards the exit. Nami had bought nothing, as she tended to do when she went shopping, and they hurried out onto the path, the winding tearing at their clothing and the rain like ice as it hit their skin with enough force to hurt.

"Did you guys bring your car!" Zolo called over the howling of the wind, his short hair whipping about.

"We walked!" Nami replied. Zolo nodded and waved a hand, signalling that they should follow. Luffy had one hand firmly planted over his head as the wind ripped at their bodies, invisible hands trying to pull them back and knock them down.

Zolo pressed the button on his keys, hoping the lights on the car would flash and tell him where it was. It did and he grabbed onto the door, reefing it open so he could quickly slide inside.

Luffy was next, his clothes pulled tight as the wind pulled at them, showing just how thin the guy actually was. He slid into the passenger seat and slammed the door, his nose and cheeks pink from the cold and his messy black hair shiny and slick with rain. Sanji got into the seat behind Luffy, pulling his long legs in and slamming the door, of course, he had helped Nami in first.

She was currently complaining about ruined makeup and how she was soaked right through. There was then a brief silence as the thunder rumbled and lightning flashed and the four regained their lost breath.

"Damn, my jacket's ripped." Sanji muttered.

"I'll fix it when we get home." Nami replied inspecting the small tear. Sanji grinned.

"Ah, my lovely Nami, you're an angel!" He cried. Zolo snorted, and then received a sharp glare from the chef. Luffy shivered on the seat beside him.

"You okay?" Zolo asked as he started the car, the rev of the engine lost in the peal of thunder that rumbled overhead. Luffy nodded.

"J-just c-cold." he replied. Zolo nodded and he reached over, turning the warm air conditioning on. Zolo saw Nami give Sanji a wry smile, the blonde returning it before both of them looked to Zolo, who glared at them in the rear view mirror.

He was doing that a lot of late. The road in front of him was a black mess, the lights not even penetrating the darkness as he drove carefully along.

There was just…nothing and the rain was falling so hard against the windscreen he was sure it would crack under the strain. The car moved subtly to the left, the wind trying to drive him off the road and Zolo turned the wheel back.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Zolo cried as he squinted through the wind slicked glass. The windscreen wipers were going double time, the water coming down so quick that as soon as a wiper had wiped it away, there was instantly another river of water to contend with. Once again pulling up at Sanji and Nami's house, the two got out, causing a large amount of water to fly in the doors, soaking the back seats.

Nami gave Zolo a quick thumbs up as thanks and then they disappeared into the darkness, the rain so heavy it was impossible to see the apartments. Carefully manoeuvring the car back out onto the road, Zolo squinted through the rain, trying to keep the car on the correct side of the road.

"Zolo…I have a bad feeling about this." Luffy muttered from his seat. Zolo glanced at him for a second before going back to squinting at the road.

"It'll be okay." he said. There was an uneasy silence for a moment and then two bright lights forced their way through the rain, blinding Zolo and making him jerk the wheel over.

The car spun on the wet road, making loud screeching noises and then it tipped over and rolled onto it's side, throwing it's passengers around and knocking them together until it stopped by the other side of the road, rain pattering on the roof and nothing but the slow creaking of cooling metal, and the sound of the windscreen wipers beating helplessly in the air as the car was swallowed up,in the darkness of the night.

**Cliff hanger my friends. Sorry about that but I haven't written the next chapter yet, but it's well on it's way. Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Broken?

**Chapter 7**

Zolo slowly opened his eyes, the shocking brightness of the lights above him making him squint and close them again. Where the hell was he and who the hell had turned those lights up so bright?

The sickening smell of a sterile room mixed with sick people assaulted his nose as his body slowly realised where it was.

The Hospital.

It was then he noticed that his leg ached something fierce and his head throbbed with each thought. Feeling as if he was ready to open his eyes again, Zolo slitted them open and found he had adjusted enough to open them a little further.

"Finally." a voice said beside him. Rolling his head over, his eyes came to rest on a pair of deep brown eyes.

"Nami?" he asked. The orange haired woman smiled in relief and then stood up suddenly.

"Well done Zolo. You could have killed yourself, not to mention Luffy." she hissed angrily. Zolo gave her a confused look and then his eyes widened.

"Is he alright? Where is he?" he asked quickly.

"Over here." a happy voice said from across the room. Zolo turned his head to see Luffy sitting in a neat white bed, waving with a hand that was wrapped in a bandage. He also had a bandage under his left eye.

While looking at Luffy, Zolo noticed his own leg, wrapped in plaster and resting on the bed. His eyes widened and then he groaned.

"Serves you right you idiot." Sanji criticized the swordsman.

_How am I supposed to go where I want? _Zolo thought dejectedly.

"Zolo, you okay?" Luffy asked as he silently got out of bed and began to pad over to his friend.

"Luffy, you shouldn't be out of bed." Nami cautioned the younger man. Luffy grinned.

"Aww Nami, don't be such a worry wart." he replied before walking the rest of the way and sitting on the edge of Zolo's bed. He peered down at the green haired man in a concerned way. Zolo gave him a small smile.

"I'm alright Luffy." he replied. Luffy smiled in relief.

"Good."

"Ah, I see you're awake." a familiarly squeaky voice said.

"Chopper." Luffy crowed. Zolo looked over and indeed saw the little man standing in the doorway, a white jacket sweeping the floor as he walked towards them. Usopp scuttled in behind, hurrying over to Luffy and asking,

"Are you alright?" Luffy replied with a small nod.

"Heh, what are the chances that I would get scratched in the same place I did as a kid." Luffy laughed. Usopp looked at the bandage.

"No kidding? Well, at least you can walk unlike Zolo there." Usopp said and then yelped as Zolo kicked out with his good leg, catching the cartoonist in the back.

"Usopp, stop patronizing him." Chopper muttered as he consulted his little clipboard. "Okay, well, Luffy you're okay and Zolo you are too, but, I'm going to have to keep you both overnight for observation and then you're free to leave tomorrow. Zolo, you're going to need someone to look after you because you have to stay off of that leg for six weeks." Chopper smiled, his eyes shining slightly.

"Six weeks!" Zolo exclaimed. He was really going to get pissed off by this. Chopper shrugged.

"Sorry, but you'll have to if you want it to heal properly." the little doctor apologised. Zolo groaned.

"I could look after him." Luffy suggested. Nami looked at Sanji, whose mouth split into a wide grin.

"Yeah! Luffy could look after him." Usopp said glancing at Nami as well. Over the short time the two had known each other, they had quickly become good friends, except of course when Nami told him he was wasting her time with a comic book and then charged him 20 dollars for doing so.

Zolo turned to Luffy, totally ignoring the looks that were bouncing around the room like a rubber ball. Luffy grinned at him.

"I'll come and stay at your place." Luffy suggested. Zolo tensed.

"Uh, no." he said. Luffy tilted his head.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, ah, it's a mess." he replied. Luffy shrugged.

"Whatever. But we'll have to go to your place first anyway if you're gonna stay at my place, we'll have to get clothes and stuff." Luffy said pulling absent-mindedly at the bandage around his wrist.

"Luffy! You're being insightful. You must have hit your head harder than we thought." Usopp commented getting a laugh from everyone in the room bar Luffy, who pouted. He then sighed. It was then Zolo realised the absence of the straw hat.

"Luffy," he asked, "where's your hat?" Luffy's head dropped down a little further, his hair covering his eyes slightly.

"I-I don't know. I woke up and it was gone." he muttered sadly.

"Oh, you mean this?" Sanji asked. Luffy looked up and saw that the cook was holding out a battered straw hat with a hole through the top. Luffy squeaked.

"It's broken!" he squealed, taking it from the blonde. "Shanks is gonna kill me. This was his lucky hat."

"Stop whining, I can fix it. Give it here." Nami demanded before taking the hat from Luffy, placing it on her lap and then rummaging through her purse. She pulled out a small spool of cotton and a needle and began work.

"Might I ask what you were doing with cotton and a needle in your bag?" Zolo asked. Nami glanced at him, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"None of your business." she muttered. Zolo raised an eyebrow. Nami broke the thread and then handed the easily mended hat back to Luffy.

"Thanks Nami!" he cried and placed the hat on his head, patting it like a pet before returning his hand to his lap once more. He was grinning like an idiot, happy that his hat had been fixed.

"So, how long was I actually out for?" Zolo asked as he saw the sun beginning to set.

"Since the crash last night. But, you hit your head pretty hard I must say. The weird thing was, we found you and Luffy holding hands and it was pretty damn hard to pry you two apart." Chopper explained.

Luffy tilted his head and Zolo tried desperately to remember when he had grabbed Luffy's hand but trying to think through the murk of his mind and that particular memory hurt to much, so he stopped.

"Dr Chopper?" a female voice said from the doorway. Chopper turned toward the nurse and then nodded.

"Well, I'll see you later Zolo, Luffy, Usopp, Sanji and Nami." he squeaked before walking out. The group said a collective goodbye as Chopper walked out, light brown hair covered by his large pink hat.

"Well, Usopp, Sanji, why don't we let Zolo…rest." Nami suggested, standing up and giving her hair a quick scrunch before winking at Zolo and then walking out. Zolo raised an eyebrow as Sanji chuckled, winked as well and followed his princess, cooing to her about getting some food before they went home.

"See ya later Luffy." Usopp said before waving and walking out after the other two. The ward was quiet, the only sound the occasional talking of someone walking by. The two friends were left alone in the ward, the other beds empty. Luffy yawned and stood up. Zolo reached out and grabbed Luffy's uninjured hand.

"Hey…" he said softly. Luffy turned, his eyes wide and so innocent that Zolo's heart melted. "I'm…I'm sorry okay." Luffy shook his head and gave Zolo's hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's okay. It's not your fault you know. It was rainy and there was nothing you could have done." Luffy replied. Zolo gave a weak smile and nodded. He let Luffy's hand go, but the younger man's fingers remained wrapped around his own. Luffy peered down at him and he seemed to be trying to decide something. Zolo watched him and then Luffy smiled.

"Get some sleep." he said before releasing Zolo's hand, making the swordsman feel rather upset that he had lost that comfortable contact. Luffy padded back to his own bed, jumped into it and then scratched around, organising his sheets before rolling over and closing his eyes. Zolo watched him for a few minutes, his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier as sleep pulled him down again.

The next day the two were discharged and Zolo had been given a wheelchair for the first four weeks and then the last two weeks he was to come back to the hospital and exchange the wheelchair for a pair of crutches. Sanji drove them to Luffy's place, as Zolo didn't want to go to his own place and Luffy said he could wear the clothes that Trace had left behind and could sleep in Trace's room.

It was a lucky thing the apartment the dancer lived in was on a ground floor and it did have a downstairs bathroom. Luffy didn't think it would be too hard to get his friend up the small set of stairs that led to Trace's room though. Zolo did want one thing though. His swords. He didn't feel right without them and so he asked Sanji to get them for him.

Sanji knew all about Zolo, and therefore had agreed to do it, though he cursed and swore a lot when Zolo had first asked. And so, here they were. Zolo was sitting in the back seat, his leg stretched out and resting on Luffy's lap so that when they went over a bump, the leg wouldn't be jostled. Three swords were leaning against the front passenger seat. Luffy was watching them and then glancing back at Zolo every now and again as they drove.

Zolo was rather grouchy, annoyed that he would have to rely on someone else to help him to do ordinary things. No matter who he was going to be living with, it didn't make it any easier to face the possible prospect of calling on Luffy for help. He didn't know if Luffy liked him as much as the swordsman liked Luffy but, if this happened he was sure that the boy would get sick of him and never want to see him again.

As they pulled up to the house, Luffy growled low in his throat. The car had barely stopped before Luffy gently laid Zolo's leg on the seat and then jumped out and marched towards his house. Bon Clay was there, along with three men standing behind him.

"Get me out of this damn car you shitty cook!" Zolo snapped. Sanji frowned.

"What the hell is your problem? What's with Luffy?" Sanji asked as he got out and quickly opened the boot, pulling out the wheelchair. Sanji, despite all his rudeness and annoying teasing, was actually an alright guy, who was just a pain in the ass. He pulled Zolo out of the car, a little rougher than was necessary, and placed him in the wheelchair and wheeled him towards the house.

"Ah, I see the coward has returned!" Bon Clay called, his hands on his hips and his face lit by a triumphant smile. Luffy stopped in front of him, his arms crossed over his small chest.

"What do you want?" Luffy demanded. Bon raised an eyebrow, causing the makeup on his face to shift slightly.

"Forgotten already. Only as small a mind as yours would be able to forget something so important, so quickly. Our Dance Competition was yesterday." he replied. Luffy paused and then placed a hand behind his head and smiled quickly.

"Oops. Sorry about that but, I was in a car accident and had to stay in hospital and everything!" Luffy explained. Bon frowned.

"Pity. Here I thought that you were at least capable of turning up to our little competition." Bon said before glancing towards Sanji, who had strolled up, hands stuffed in his pockets and a smoke in his mouth.

"What's going on Luffy?" Sanji asked. Luffy glanced at him and then grinned.

"Nothing. Mr Clay was just leaving. Sanji, here's the keys, can you take Zolo inside." Luffy asked. Sanji noticed the threatening undertone in Luffy's voice, and felt like he should listen to Luffy or else.

Sanji turned to where Zolo was easily wheeling his chair up the path towards them. The blonde walked over and took hold of the handles and began pushing the swordsman as quickly as he could towards the house.

"Aww, is your boyfriend leaving so soon? What happened to him? Did he trip over his own feet?" Bon asked. Luffy's eyes darkened and his fists clenched.

"Back off!" Luffy barked and started forward, but two pairs of hands wrapped themselves around his biceps. He glanced around to find Bon's two goons hanging onto him. Luffy's lip curled and then he forced himself to relax.

"Just tell me what you want and get lost." Luffy asked.

"Another contest. This afternoon. And this time, if you don't attend," Bon leaned in close and smiled, "Crocodile will shut you down." Luffy's eyes widened and he reefed against the two men, but they held him steady as Bon laughed. "So? Are you going to accept?" Luffy paused and then nodded.

"Fine. Whatever." the dance instructor responded. Bon laughed and nodded at the two men, who let Luffy go and jumped back, quite frightened of the boy. Luffy smiled.

"Now get out of here, or I'll break that ugly mug of yours." he said. The three paused and then frowned and walked away, Bon Clay in the lead.

**Yeah, don't mess with Luffy! He kick your butt/author pokes tongue out at Bon clay/**


	8. Nine time winner

**Ok, well, Zolo's in a wheelchair, and Luffy's been challenged. Dun, dun dun. Ah, I'm just gonna shutup now and let you read the fic. **

**Chapter 8**

The room that they sat in could be quite simply classified as dark, if you were on the outside of it. When you were inside, it was much more complicated. It wasn't only dark, but cold, eerie, silent and unnerving. And so it was for the tall man that stood before those cold, flashing circles of light.

"Did you do it?" a low, almost purring voice asked. The tall man shivered, and nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Is he dead?" the voice asked, the cold lights flashing as the face emerged from the darkness into a small ring of light, created by the candle on the desk. It was pale, and slightly gaunt but well cared for. Black hair that was greased back shone slightly and long fingers clasped together in front of the face.

"Is he?" the man demanded. There was silence until he sighed. "I thought not. That's alright, it fits in with my plan. But, Jango, next time follow my orders exactly!" and without even a moment's warning, the man behind the desk swiped a hand up and out, five perfectly sharpened blades swiping across the front of Jango's shirt, leaving thin tears in the fabric. Jango gulped and then nodded.

"Yes sir." and he rushed out. The face slid back into the darkness again, leaving only the glasses on his nose visible in the soft light, until the breeze from a nearby open window puffed the candle out, and then all was quiet again.

Luffy stormed into the house, thoroughly and utterly annoyed that that bastard had dared to come to his house and then insult his best friend!

"Luffy?" Zolo's voice asked. The dancer paused and looked towards where Zolo was sitting in his wheelchair, Sanji leaning against the door frame that led into the lounge room. Luffy grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Heh, sorry. Thanks for helping Sanji." he said. Sanji inclined his head slightly and stood up, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and puffing out a stream of smoke.

"No worries. Don't you go taking advantage of poor Zolo now." Sanji said, his voice lilting musically. Zolo brought his arm up to drive an elbow into Sanji's gut, but the chef brought his knee up in a well practiced block. Luffy raised an eyebrow before turning away.

"Well, I have to get back to the Baratie or the old geezer is gonna kick my ass." Sanji muttered.

"Sure. Thanks Sanji!" Luffy called from where he was putting Zolo's bag in Trace's room.

"Yeah. Thanks." Zolo said grudgingly. Sanji smirked and then leaned down beside Zolo and whispered in his ear.

"He's all yours." and then dodged out of the way before Zolo could swing an arm out and hit him. Luffy walked back down then and Sanji walked out. Zolo glared after the blonde, wishing he could just get up and kick the bastard in the ass, not that he would actually get there before Sanji would spin around and block before he could get near. The bastard was a fantastic kicker.

"Wanna watch some tv?" Luffy asked. Zolo blinked, having just been knocked out of wishful thoughts of kicking the blonde chef's butt all the way to Nebraska, and then slicing him into itty bitty pieces.

"Yeah, sure." Zolo replied, smiling. Luffy grinned and then his smile faded a little.

"I…have to go to the academy this afternoon. You okay with that?" he asked. Zolo shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cool." Luffy said, grinning once more and then grabbing the handles of the wheelchair, pushed him into the lounge room. For the rest of the morning, they watched various shows, had lunch, and then Luffy looked at the clock and sighed.

"I had better go." and then he paused. "Do you wanna come with me? I'm not teaching a class. It's that stupid challenge that Bon Clay wanted me to do." Zolo looked around and shrugged again.

"Yeah, sure. Nothing better to do." he replied.

_It's not like I can do anything else. _Zolo thought bitterly. Luffy grinned.

"Yay!" he cried loudly and then scooted out of the room to grab his gear. Zolo waited patiently, feeling very uncomfortable about having to rely on Luffy to push him out the door. Luffy ran back in, bag over his shoulder and hat set firmly on his head. He had added a thin piece of yellow string to it so he could slip it back and let it hang from his neck when the occasion called for it.

"Hi Ho, off we go!" Luffy sang, causing Zolo to raise an eyebrow and then let out a very unmanly squeak as Luffy grabbed onto the handles and pushed him so hard, that the front two wheels came off the ground for a moment before they were zooming out the doorway and onto the sidewalk. There was a slight pause as Luffy shut and locked the door behind them, and then they were off.

Zolo gripping the armrests of the wheelchair so tight, that he was sure he would tear it off as they careened down the cement path. He could hear Luffy's breathing in his ear as trees, other pedestrians and cars whizzed past at an almost in human speed. Luffy let out a whoop of joy as they swung around a corner and Zolo clenched his teeth in order not to scream.

"You're going to kill us both!" he yelled over the noise of the wind rushing in his ears. Luffy laughed, a loud happy almost crazy laugh as they turned down another street.

"Probably!" he replied. Zolo almost screamed as they nearly hit a man walking down the street.

"Damnit Luffy!" Zolo cried, his voice shaking slightly with fear and then they were slowing down and Zolo began to relax his hold on the wheelchair. Luffy slowed right down, laughing

so hard that tears were running down his face.

"You're nuts." Zolo muttered. Luffy just laughed again as he pushed the scared swordsman through the door of the dance academy. Bon Clay was already there, standing in the middle of the wooden floor and complaining loudly to the two men who were watching.

Luffy's eyes darkened at the sight of the other dancer, but he kept his cool. Zolo took a deep breath to regain his composure as Luffy wheeled him slowly over to the receptionist's desk.

"Nancy, look after him." Luffy asked.

"I don't need looking after." Zolo snapped crossing his arms and glaring. Luffy just chuckled and swiped a hand through Zolo's short hair. The touch made the swordsman feel a little better, but only a little. The dancer then turned to Bon and frowned.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Luffy said, a strangely eager smile spreading across the lower part of his face.

"Oh yes lets, but first, why don't we make a little wager. If I win, then you have to stop dancing and give up the academy." Bon said. Luffy paused.

"What? I'm not giving up this academy." Luffy replied.

"Oh, so you're afraid you're going to lose then?" Bon asked as his cronies chuckled. Luffy frowned.

"I'm not going to lose to you." the dancer replied.

"We'll just see about that." Bon responded. "What is your proposal?"

"If I win, and I will, then you have to leave this academy alone and stop telling stories to Crocodile about how this academy is ruining his good name and all that shit." Luffy said. Bon frowned and then nodded.

"Very well, mademoiselle." he mocked before leaping onto tip toe and spinning around. "I choose first. We do the ballet first."

"Fine." Luffy replied. Zolo watched from the desk. He turned slightly as Nancy clucked her tongue.

"Luffy's not good at Ballet. He's better at free movement and the sort of dances where you have to show a lot of emotion. In other words, he'll lose the first challenge." she said a little sadly. Zolo looked back as Bon did a complicated move that Luffy tried to repeat, and did but it lacked the finesse and style that Bon had done it with.

"So, what actually happens? Do they just go back and forth choosing different dances and proving which of them is better?" Zolo asked. Nancy nodded.

"Basically. They go ten rounds and then the dancer who has the higher score, wins. If they're tied, which I highly doubt because Bon Clay only knows how to do Ballet, then they'll go the extra round to see who wins that." Nancy explained, and then smiled sadly as Bon cried out in triumph.

"Damnit. I knew that bastard would win the first round." she muttered. Zolo sighed.

"He'll win the rest." he said confidently. Nancy peered down at him and smiled.

"Yeah…he will."

The competition went on until six that night and finished with a show of flexibility which Luffy won hands down, literally. Bon scowled.

"You only won by one." he muttered as Luffy danced around, whooping and carrying on. Zolo couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face as the boy celebrated but the smile turned to a frown at what the other dancer had said.

"He won by nine, which means you lost nine times!" Zolo called out. Luffy paused to look around, his smile permanent.

"Yeah!" he called. Bon stalked over to Zolo and bent down to look at him.

"You know, I wouldn't get mixed up with this kid if I were you. He's trouble." Bon said loudly. Luffy's smile faded and his eyes drooped slightly. Zolo glared up at the sickening sight of the cross dressed man.

"I don't care. Luffy's my friend and if I were _you, _I'd back up out of my face before I punch yours in." Zolo snarled, lifting a fist to prove his point. Bon paused a moment and then smiled.

"Right." he said and then turned back to Luffy with a scowl.

"You… will go down kid. I assure you." He said. Luffy put a hand on his hip and tilted his head to the side and smiled sarcastically.

"Well, when that happens, I'll push you first, this, I assure _you." _Luffy replied. Bon growled and beckoning to his cronies, he walked out, the bell tinkling merrily. Luffy raised an eyebrow and then all his happiness welled up and he ran over and jumped onto Zolo's lap and hugged him tight.

"I did it!" he cried and laughed. Zolo felt his warm slightly at the boy's close proximity, but he pushed it away in favour of laughing with Luffy.

"Yeah Luffy!" he yelled, the happiness Luffy was feeling becoming contagious. Luffy leant back and gazed at Zolo carefully, the laughter dying on his lips.

"Yeah…" he whispered. Zolo could definitely feel Luffy leaning towards him this time, and unlike last time, there was no one to interrupt. Or, so he thought.

"Uh, Luffy?" a voice said. Luffy jerked away and Zolo's lips met thin air. (a/n XP It's not time yet)

"Yeah?" he asked as he jumped off of Zolo's lap and left the green haired man seriously considering killing the world so he could have a moment's peace with Luffy.

"I have just one thing to ask." she said. Luffy nodded, silently telling her she could continue. "What did he mean by saying you were trouble?" Luffy paused and dipped his head forward so his hair covered his eyes.

"It's just something that happened a few years ago. That's all. I don't even remember it that well." Luffy replied. Zolo looked around, slightly unnerved by the seriousness in Luffy's voice.

"What do you remember?" Nancy asked quietly. Luffy shrugged.

"Mostly yelling, screaming and blood. Nothing else." he explained. Nancy nodded.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." she said. Luffy shrugged and smiled as he brought his head up again.

"It's okay. You're my friend, and I trust you." he replied. Nancy gave him a smile and then watched as Luffy took the handles of Zolo's wheelchair and pushed him gently out the door. Her smile faded and then she reached under the desk and pulled out a phone. She had an important call to make.


	9. Dream

**Yay, Luffy won! **

**Chapter 9**

"You know, this is really getting annoying." Zolo commented as Luffy helped him onto his bed. Luffy chuckled.

"It's only the first time." Luffy muttered as he laid Zolo's swords by the bedside at the swordsman's insistence. Luffy sighed and stepped back, observing his handiwork and then blushing slightly when he realised he was looking at the other man's body.

Zolo pulled the covers over himself. He had drawn the line at dressing himself. No way in hell was he gonna let someone else do that for him.

"Well, you want anything else?" Luffy asked. Zolo shook his head, feeling sleep begin to tug at his brain. Luffy grinned.

"Okay, night!" and he bounded out of the room, turning the light off and shutting the door. Zolo sighed and gazed up at the dark ceiling. Moonlight streamed in through the window and his eyes shifted to see the darting shadow of a spider creating a web in the corner above his head. He watched it until his eyes closed and let his head sink back into the warm folds of the pillow.

_**dreamscape**_

_Zolo looked around. He was in a dark room and was watching a tall figure wearing a long black jacket standing before a desk. The curtains on the window were closed, but a small sliver of moonlight snuck through the tiny opening between them creating a widening path of light that spread over the back of a hunched man behind the desk. Zolo watched as the man behind the desk pulled on a pair of gloves that had a sword attached to each finger. _

"_Sir?" a voice he recognised echoed through the room. The man pulling on the gloves paused and barely turned his head. "I've found a new recruit to add to our organisation." Zolo knew that voice, where had he heard it? _

"_Bring him forward." the gloved man asked quietly. He finally stepped out from behind the desk and a light blared through the room. Another figure walked forward, Zolo starting as he hadn't noticed the man there before. _

"_He's trained as a bounty hunter and will be an asset to our group." the same voice said. Due to the light now flooding the room, Zolo could clearly see the gloved man and the back of the speaker. The other figure was silent. The gloved man wore circular glasses that every now and again would slip and the man would use the heel of his palm to push them back up again. The speaker was small, lithe and had dark hair that seemed to go everywhere. Once again, Zolo just couldn't help but think he knew that hair. _

"_What gives you the right to tell me who will or will not be an asset to **my **organisation!" the gloved man yelled before swiping out with his claws and slashing the speaker's face with them. Blood spattered to the floor and the newest figure twitched slightly but the speaker didn't even move. The gloved man's glasses glinted and he smiled. _

"_Total obedience." he said and then the room faded into darkness. _

"_Luffy!" a voice called. His voice. What the hell was going on? "Where are you Luffy?" he called again. There was nothing and then Zolo reached a hand up to his face and felt something warm. Drawing his hand back, he saw blood smudged on his fingers. "**LUFFY**!" _

"Zolo! Wake up, come on!" Luffy's voice said beside him. Zolo snapped his eyes open and looked around wildly. Luffy sighed and shook his head.

"You had me worried." he said. Zolo looked over and let his gaze rest on the younger man's face.

"What?" he asked croakily and then cleared his throat and repeated what he had said.

"You were yelling my name, no, you were _screaming _my name." Luffy replied. Zolo sighed and rubbed his face.

"What time is it?" he asked. Luffy shrugged and pointed out the window.

"The sun's only just coming up so I'd say about six or something." Luffy replied. Zolo groaned and dropped back against his pillow, rubbing a fist angrily over his eyes. The room was silent again.

"Zolo… why were you screaming?" Luffy asked. Zolo paused a moment and sighed.

"I don't know." he replied. "It was dark, and I didn't even know I was doing it. There was blood on my face and…that's when you woke me up." There was silence again and Zolo felt himself slipping off to sleep again.

"Just rest now Zolo. I'm going to go out for a bit." Luffy's voice interrupted his sleep and he drowsily grunted to acknowledge the boy's statement. By the time the door was closed, he was asleep again.

Glinting glasses observed the television screen in front of them. Cold, catlike eyes glanced up as someone entered the room.

"Sir?" the naval voice asked. The eyes narrowed slightly.

"What is it Buggy?" he snapped. "This had better be good." and he delicately reached out a sword finger to tap the pause button on the video player. The red nosed man bowed quickly, his crazy getup reminiscent of a clown's.

"It is sir I assure you. The swordsman, he's starting to remember things. In dreams. Alvida reports that during her watch last night, he was yelling out the boy's name. Like he did the day

we…you know sir." Buggy said. "Kuro sir, we-"

"Don't ever say my name!" the man behind the desk yelled before standing up and walking to the now unveiled windows. "Say it again, and you won't live long enough to see this plan go through." Kuro snapped.

"I'm sorry sir, please forgive me!" Buggy said quickly. Kuro watched the ocean swirl before him.

"Well, go on and hurry up. I have little patience for bungling fools such as you." Kuro said.

"Of course sir, well, we, the rest of the organization that is, feel that these two should be killed as soon as possible. They're dangerous. The last time we trusted them they nearly broke the place. You do remember what they did, don't you sir?" Buggy asked.

"Of course I do!" Kuro snarled, spinning around angrily before letting his anger drop and drawing that cold cloak of silent danger over himself again. "So, you think they should be killed immediately. Just waste all that talent? Right? Wrong idiot! Think about it. We're struggling without them, and we're going to lose all we've worked for if we don't take advantage of Jango's talents."

"Jango's talents sir?" Buggy asked. Kuro paused and frowned.

"You doubt my judgement." he said softly. Buggy tensed and began to wave his hands and shake his head frantically.

"No!" he cried. Kuro smiled.

"I didn't think so. Now, why don't you go back and tell all those fools that you're working for me, hence you listen to what I say and you haven't the option to have opinions of your own!" Kuro yelled. Buggy bowed and hurried out of the room, coat tails flapping with the speed of his retreat. Kuro let his top lip lift in disgust. He hated all these idiots he had to instruct.

They were all so utterly vile and stupid. He turned his gaze back to the still screen of the television. Gently, he lifted his hand to touch the centre of the screen, tracing the outline of the two men's faces. They were the keys to his plan, and hell be damned if he took advice from a man who dressed like a clown. Kuro tapped the play button and settled back into his chair to watch the television again.

Zolo awoke from a dreamless sleep to smell something cooking. Smelled like… bacon or something. He was about to get up when he remembered his leg and groaned in frustration. Zolo frowned and pulled the covers off and looked around to see the wheelchair across the room, folded against the wall.

_Damn! _Zolo cursed silently. Stuff it, he would do it himself. Getting a hold of the side of the bed, he was about to pull himself out when there were a series of thumps on the stairs. He sighed, a little annoyed.

"Zolo!" Luffy cried in a sing song voice. "It's ten o clock, time to wake up!" Zolo raised an eyebrow.

"I'm awake!" he called back and then Luffy burst into the room, holding two plates and two cups of coffee. How the boy had managed to make reasonably good looking food was beyond him, but, hey. It was food, what did he care? Luffy gave him a plate with a large smile and set the cup on the bedside table.

Zolo thanked him and then began to eat. Luffy smiled, settled himself on the floor next to the bed and began to wolf down his food at an amazing pace. Zolo didn't even bother to take notice. After spending the last two weeks with the boy, the way he ate no longer phased the older man. They finished their breakfast and Luffy peered up at Zolo.

"What?" the swordsman asked. Luffy shook his head.

"Just wondering. Why didn't you want to stay at your house?" Luffy inquired. Zolo sighed. He wondered when this would come up and now that it did, he found he was rather reluctant to say so, but the endearing expression on Luffy's face loosened his lips.

"I… just have a few things there that I didn't want you to see." he replied. Luffy tilted his head in that absolutely cute way and Zolo smiled. "There are… blood stained walls and rooms that are so cold, it makes you feel as if too many people have died in that place." he explained.

"Why don't you move?" Luffy asked. Zolo paused and shook his head.

"I've tried, but I can't. It's like there's something physically tying me to that place. Besides, no one will buy it so I _can_ go." he responded. Luffy nodded.

"Yeah… I know. Me and Trace tried to leave this place once. We went out of town, and went to look at this place in the country. But, I suddenly felt so uncomfortable, like I was doing something wrong. Against orders. I don't know." Luffy finished and stood up. Zolo paused.

"That's exactly how I feel." he said softly. Maybe they were linked in some way? The dream and the screaming he had done came back to him and he furrowed his eyebrows in thought. This was not normal. Sharing the same feelings and recognising each other so well.

"Luffy… I wanna know about your past." Zolo suddenly asked as Luffy turned to walk out the door, plates in hand. Luffy paused.

"Why?" he asked. Zolo shrugged.

"Because I want to know about you." he replied. Luffy chuckled.

"Alright… but only if you tell me about your past as well." he responded. Zolo laughed.

"Deal." he said.

"I'll be back in a minute." Luffy said before walking out the door.

**Yeah, I' m a frikkin tease, but hey, you love me right? ;;**


	10. My story

**And here it is, a special event in this chapter. Tee hee.**

**Chapter 10**

Luffy, as it turned out, had a lot of things happen to him and Zolo thought it a wonder that the boy could still be so happy and energetic. The strange thing was though, when Zolo asked him how he had got that scar on his cheek, Luffy couldn't remember.

All he _could _remember was the pain and the blood. But, Luffy's tale was a sad one, and it tugged at Zolo's heart as he listened to that small voice, usually so loud and full of life, grow smaller and softer with each word.

It was so sad to think of Luffy, as a little boy all alone except for his brother. And the thing that troubled Zolo most, and also made him a little more, how should it be put? A little closer to Luffy, was when Luffy said that one minute he was at his brother's seventeenth birthday party, and then the rest up until he had joined up to be a dance instructor, was nothing, and as Luffy had said to the receptionist at the academy, what he could remember was all a bunch of screaming, blood and pain that tore through him like a bullet.

Zolo related to this, as he had similar feelings, but his blank sort of began with him sitting in a tree, watching his next target.

"Your next target?" Luffy asked. Zolo nodded after he had said this.

"Yeah. I used to be a bounty hunter." he muttered, drawing his unbroken leg up to his chin and then wrapping his arms around it.

"Cool." Luffy said and then smiled. Zolo looked up, his eyes narrowing and a slight smile coming to his face.

"Do you even know what a bounty hunter is?" he asked. Luffy shook his head, black hair going everywhere.

"Not a clue." the younger man replied. Zolo sighed and bent to rest his forehead against his knee.

"It's someone who hunts other people for money." Zolo explained.

"So, you hunt other people to get money from them?" Luffy asked.

_Is he in stupid mode this… afternoon? Holy hell, is that late? _Zolo thought as he peered at Luffy's watch which was on Luffy's wrist, which was currently resting on the boy's other shoulder. You see, Luffy was sitting on the floor, legs stretched as far as they could go and spread as wide as they could be, and his right arm was crossed over his chest, hand holding his shoulder while the other arm was resting casually on the bed behind him.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked when he noticed Zolo watching him.

"Nothing, just checking out the time." _and you. Oh, we're back to that again? I'm gonna have to tell this kid sooner or later. Might as well do it now. _Zolo almost shrugged with the thought, but he managed to stop himself.

"So, you didn't answer my question." Luffy said suddenly, breaking into Zolo's thoughts, and distracting him from what he had been about to say.

"Huh? What?" Zolo asked intelligently. Luffy frowned.

"My question. You didn't answer it." he insisted. "I said, you hunt other people to get money from them, and you just ignored me."

"I did not, I was just thinking." Zolo replied, a little offended at being told what was actually true.

"So, answer now." Luffy asked, his smile coming back to his face as he adjusted the dark blue shirt he was wearing to sit more comfortably.

"No, it's where I hunt people, kill them and then get money for them." Zolo explained. No wonder he had avoided that answer, whether he had meant to or not. It was then he waited anxiously for what Luffy would say about his old profession.

"You killed people?" Luffy asked quietly, his eyes locked onto Zolo's face and almost boring through his head, telling him that to lie, would be to condemn himself.

"Yes." the swordsman replied.

"Do you still do that, now I mean."

"No. I stopped after the big blank. That was the first thing I remember doing after the blank. I just, didn't want to do it anymore. Something had changed, I don't know. And then, I ended

up being friends with Nami and Sanji and that was it."

"Then, as long as you're a good person now, I don't think the past matters so much." Luffy said tilting his head to the side, and smiling. Zolo was stunned. He had worried for so long now that something bad was going to happen to him for all the crimes he committed, but, instead something good had happened.

_Luffy _had happened. And Luffy had managed to ease that guilt inside him. That dark feeling that made him twist in his bed, and yell for the devil to kill him, just to be put out of the misery of seeing the faces of those he had killed, once more.

"Thankyou." Zolo said softly, an even softer smile coming to his face. Luffy paused and tilted his head.

"Well, I don't exactly know what I did, but, you're welcome!" the boy replied before the downstairs bell rang, indicating someone was at the door. Luffy jumped up and rushed out. It wasn't long before Zolo heard Luffy call out his name.

"Hey Zolo! Sanji and Nami, Usopp and Chopper have all come to visit! They brought food!" The younger man cried happily. Zolo fell back against the pillows and let out his breath with a puff. Great, just great.

That's just what he needed, Sanji and Nami to throw sly comments at him any time he even looked at Luffy the wrong way, or the right way for that matter. Pulling the pillow from under his head, he smothered his own face with it as Luffy bounded into the room again.

"Why are you trying to sru- sufro- grrr, suffocate, yourself?" Luffy finally managed to ask, tripping over the bigger word. Zolo snorted at Luffy's attempts at pronouncing it and then began to laugh. The sound was muffled by the pillow, but Luffy still picked up on it and began to laugh as well. They laughed for a while until Usopp peeked into the room and raised an eyebrow at the two men laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Usopp asked. Luffy turned to look at him.

"I don't know, Zolo started laughing so I just laughed as well." he replied. Usopp raised his eyebrow again.

"You're both nuts." he said and then walked away. Luffy sighed and wiped a tear from his eye.

"So, what were we laughing about?" he asked. Zolo snorted and shook his head, the pillow having slipped off ages ago.

"You." he replied. Luffy tilted his head and then shrugged and smiled.

"Okay." and he walked over to get the wheelchair. Zolo sighed and sat up. He was in no way going to get used to being in a wheelchair. It was just so…gah! So… unmanly. Luffy hummed as he pushed the chair over and then helped the older man into it.

For someone so small, and seemingly fragile, Luffy was quite strong and Zolo was lost for words as Luffy easily picked him up and placed him in the chair and then pushed him out the door. The stairs were easy enough to handle as there was only four or five and Luffy carefully eased the chair down them, making the bumps as slight as possible. He was really good at taking care of Zolo, considering how bouncy and energetic he seemed to be.

Sanji was waiting in the kitchen, a smoke in his mouth. Nami was flipping through a magazine she had found on Luffy's kitchen table. Usopp and Chopper were in the lounge room, the Dragonball Z characters screaming from the television as they powered up. Nami got up as she heard the clunk of the wheelchair on the stairs and Usopp and Chopper abandoned the awesome fighting of the anime characters to come into the kitchen. As Luffy wheeled Zolo into the kitchen, everyone yelled,

"Happy Birthday!" Zolo nearly jumped out of his chair and looked around in shock.

"What- How the-? " he sputtered as Sanji set a cake down in front of him.

"Luffy thought this up. He's not as stupid as he looks and acts." Usopp said, causing Luffy to pout and then chuckle. Zolo turned to his friend and raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know today was my birthday?" he asked suspiciously. Luffy glanced at Nami.

"Nami told me." he replied. "I went out this morning to get everyone to come."

"Yeah, and woke my beautiful Nami from her sleep." Sanji cooed.

"She needs it." Usopp muttered and then got deadly glares from both Sanji _and _Nami. Luffy chuckled and sat down in the seat beside Zolo, his eyes watching the oven where the food was obviously waiting to be eaten. Not to mention the cake that was currently sitting in front of the swordsman. Zolo looked around as Nami chased Usopp around the kitchen, yelling that he owed her thirty bucks for insulting her and then another thirty for laughing about the comment.

His eyes came to rest on Luffy, and his smile faded as the dream he had had, came back to him. Luffy was laughing and happy and seemingly so at peace, and the slight tilt of Luffy's head when he realised he was being watched, led Zolo to believe that this party might not be such a bad idea.

**Awww, especially if Luffy is the organiser. he he he! **


	11. The letter

**I forgot to do a disclaimer for this story. I don't own One Piece! Actually, I don't think it really matters but, there it is anyway. /shrugs/**

**Chapter 11**

"It's time." Kuro said softly to himself. "They must be separated and brought back here." The soft clicking of his claws on the desk in front of him was the only noise inside the dark room. His glasses flashed as he sat forward and picked up the letter from the desk. It read: To Monkey D Luffy.

"Morgan!" he snapped. There was a slight rustle and then the door opened to his office. A tall, musclebound man walked in, his jaw made of steel and in place of a right arm, he had an axe.

"Sir." he said before bowing.

"Take this letter, and put on my agent's bed. It's time he came back to us." Kuro muttered, gently lifting the letter between his claws and holding it out for Morgan to take.

"Very well sir." the man replied and then walked out. Kuro sighed and leaned back again. Mysteria Corp would be back in business, very very soon.

Luffy laughed as Usopp told a tale of the giant chickens he had fought before he had met Luffy. Zolo watched uninterestedly, having opened all his presents. Sanji had bought him a new pair of black boots, cheap and easy but Zolo realised he kind of needed new boots, so it was a good gift. Usopp and Chopper had bought him a watch. It was green, glowed in the dark (XP) and told him the date.

The hands were made to look like small swords and it kinda made the swordsman feel a little special… if only a little. Nami had brought him a leather jacket that no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't hide how much he liked it. The only one who hadn't given him a gift was Luffy, but he didn't expect anything from the younger man. It was enough that Luffy looked after him.

It was only when Sanji announced that he had to go to work that night that the rest of the group left. They had apparently all came in the same car, and now Sanji had to take them all home again. Zolo waved them out, considerably less enthusiastically than Luffy, who insisted that he had to give each person a special wave before they left. Zolo looked at his new watch, and noticed with a start that it was nine o clock. Luffy yawned and smiled at his friend.

"You ready to go to bed?" he asked. Zolo shrugged.

"Whatever." he replied agreeably. Luffy chuckled.

"I have a surprise for you." he said and then grabbed the handles of Zolo's wheelchair and took him up the stairs. Zolo was taken to Luffy's room and then the boy raced over to his desk by his bed.

Zolo looked around interestedly and noticed how many posters covered the walls. They ranged from various anime to select rock groups and random movies such as Lord of the rings, and X-men. In other words, it was very apparent that Luffy loved anything that had nothing to do with reality. Zolo waited patiently, wondering what his gift could be, and thinking that no matter what it was, he would like it just because it was from Luffy.

"Okay, here it is!" Luffy squeaked and then bounded over, one hand behind his back. "Hold out your hand." Zolo sighed but did as he was asked. "Close your eyes." Zolo sighed exasperatedly and did as he was asked.

Something cold dropped into his hand and he opened his eyes to see a key ring with a key on it sitting in the middle of his palm, glinting in the light.

"A… key?" he asked. Luffy nodded excitedly before he grabbed the back of Zolo's chair and pushed him over to the window. The streetlamp shone down on something outside and Zolo's eyes widened as he saw it.

A motorcycle.

A large, black motorcycle with a skull and crossbones insignia on the front was sitting beside the house, a chain locking it to the fence. Zolo gasped and Luffy grinned.

"Do you like it?" he asked. Zolo turned to him and realised, in this house, in this time, in this place, he was free to just grab the object of his affections.

"H-how did you get it?" he asked, foregoing the feelings for the moment to wonder. "How did you afford it?"

"Uh, I got that this morning as well. I have money, I don't work for nothing. Being a dance instructor pays pretty well. Walked it here. But, Zoloooo, you did it again. You didn't answer my question. Do you like it?" Luffy whined. Zolo grinned.

"It's awesome." he replied before grabbing Luffy's hand and jerking the younger man down towards him. Luffy let out a funny little squeak and his cheeks coloured considerably when Zolo sat up in his chair. There was nothing to stop them this time, nothing to break them apart.

Zolo's heart hammered in his chest as his lips brushed Luffy's. There was a shy moment in which the two just gently touched together and then they leaned closer, the kiss deepening as Luffy fell into the rhythm. Then Luffy moaned, but not in pleasure. In pain. His eyes scrunched together and he pulled away to press the heel of his hand against his forehead.

"Luffy? What's wrong?" Zolo asked, worried. Luffy shook his head and sat on his bed.

"I- I don't know. It hurts." he moaned and then he sighed as the pain seemed to decrease. There was the crumple of paper as Luffy shifted to lay back on his bed, hand still on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Zolo asked carefully. Luffy nodded as he pulled the paper from under him and then dropped it unceremoniously to the floor. Zolo glanced at it and then looked back at it again.

"Hey, that's a letter." he said and then rolled himself forward a bit to reach down and grab it. Luffy opened his eyes again, and sat up slowly.

"A letter?" he asked. Zolo nodded and then held it out to him. Luffy took it and slit it open easily.

"What's it say?" the older man asked, still worried about what had happened before. Luffy peered at the paper, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"It says, Agent MDL, Welcome back to the world. Memories fade, but pain stays and blood is clearer than water." Luffy looked up. "That's it." Zolo reached out a hand for the paper and Luffy handed it to him. Zolo read it and then shrugged.

"MDL would be your name, but, since when are you an agent?" he asked. Luffy shook his head.

"I'm not. Never have been." he replied.

"Welcome back to the world? Memories fade, but pain stays. I suppose, could that refer to the blanks you have. Blood is clearer than water? That doesn't make sense."

"You can say that again." Luffy muttered and then put a hand over his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Well, whatever it is, we can figure it out tomorrow." Zolo said, folding the letter and handing it back to Luffy, who set it on his desk. The younger man got up and pushed Zolo back to his room.

"Luffy?" Zolo asked softly as he was put in bed. Luffy paused a moment and smiled. "Did it hurt… bad, when I kissed you?" Luffy paused and then nodded, his eyes never leaving Zolo's.

"It was like a bolt was going through my head. But, I- I don't understand why because… I like you Zolo. I like you a lot." the younger man said. Zolo felt his heart jump with joy and he smiled.

"Yeah… I like you a lot too Luffy." he replied. Luffy quickly bent down and brushed his lips over the older man's cheek. He walked out, turned off the light and shut the door.

"They what?" Kuro asked quietly and dangerously.

"Kissed sir." Buggy replied, his voice wavering. He knew his superior's anger, and really hadn't wanted to be the one who would tell Kuro this news, but, it had worked out this way and there was nothing he could do to change it now.

"They kissed? They were supposed to have been interrupted! Damnit! Jango!" Kuro yelled. Buggy quailed under the anger in the owner of Mysteria Corp's voice. There was a quick shuffle and then Jango entered, heart shaped glasses hiding his eyes and a hand on his hat as he slid into the room.

"Yes sir?" he asked. Kuro frowned.

"Have you been informed that our two little love birds managed to kiss tonight?" Kuro asked as he walked around from behind the desk, hands clasped behind his back and swords fanning out behind him like some sort of perverted angel. Jango stiffened.

"N-no sir." he replied. Kuro chuckled, voice low and threatening.

"You idiot! I placed you at that damn academy so you could keep an eye on them, not show off what little dancing ability you have! How could you have let this happen?" Kuro demanded.

"If I may sir?" Buggy interrupted. Kuro turned on him.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"MDL, when he was kissed, he apparently felt… pain. Morgan reports that he moved away pretty quickly and then sat on his bed, hand on his head like he had a headache or something." Buggy said quickly. Kuro paused and then turned back to Jango.

"Was that your doing?" Kuro asked. Jango hesitantly nodded. Kuro smiled and went back to sit behind his desk. "Very well. But, this has to end. Bring them to me… tonight."

**Dun dun dun. God, I hate myself for doing so many cliffhangers. /kicks self all the way down the hall/ I promise the next chapter will not have a cliffhanger! Please don't throw random Luffy's at me/hides/**


	12. Return to evil

**Okay guys, this is the downhill run. **

**Chapter 12**

SMASH!

This was the first thing that had alerted Luffy to the presence of someone else in the house. At first he had thought it was Zolo, falling out of bed but when he went to check, the older man was fast asleep, arm hanging out the side of the bed and mouth wide open as he snored. Luffy had smiled and shut the door and then continued on tiptoe down the stairs.

Luffy was now standing in the kitchen, hand on his head in bemusement.

He was sure he had heard someone. Luffy took one last look around and then shrugged and turned the light off to go back upstairs. He paused as he heard a soft rustle that sounded like someone was behind him in a pair of jeans. Luffy spun just in time to see a man with an axe in his hand leap at him. Luffy yelled and bounced back, scrambling up the stairs.

"Whoa!" Luffy cried when he saw the axe wasn't in the man's hand as such, it _was _the man's hand. "That's freaky man!" and then Luffy jumped back again as the axe was swung at him, the axe hitting the stair below him with a dull thunk.

His eyes narrowed and then as the axe man swung at him again, he flitted underneath the swing and drove his fist into the bigger man's gut. With a loud grunt, axe man fell back against the wall, hand over his stomach. Luffy paused.

"Dude, I don't know what you're doing in my house, but take your nasty axe cooties and get out!" Luffy said. The man gave a choked laugh.

"Kid, it's your fault I even have axe cooties." the man spat nastily. Luffy started and looked around at him.

"You're nuts. I've never seen you before in my life!" Luffy replied. The man laughed again.

"Morgan!" a voice snapped and both Luffy and axe boy's heads snapped around. A tall woman stood on the top of the stairs, beautiful as the bars of moonlight fell over her slender body.

"Don't butt in! I can handle this Alvida!" Morgan snapped back. He lifted his leg in a sharp kick, giving Luffy the opportunity to grab his leg and then twist it so Morgan did a sort of twist in mid air and then fell to the floor, groaning in pain.

"Oh yeah, handled it beautifully." Alvida muttered before pulling out a large steel bat that had spikes lining the sides. "Batter up!" she yelled and then ran forward, bat poised to strike. There was a loud shout and Luffy's eyes widened.

"Zolo." he muttered and then flipped backwards out of the way as Alvida's bat swung at him. Luffy rammed his shoulder into the door, to angry and furious to stop and just open it.

Zolo was on the floor, locked in a wrestling match with a weird man wearing freaky gold armour. Luffy actually paused and then ducked as he heard a grunt and a metal bat went swinging over his head.

"Hold still!" Alvida yelled, breathing a little heavily from the exertion of swinging the bat. Luffy raised an eyebrow and then ducked again as the bat swung past.

"Alright, this is just getting annoying." Luffy muttered and then he swung his leg back and delivered a powerful side kick to Alvida's hip. She screamed and dropped the bat before glaring at the young man.

"You little punk!" and she launched herself at him, nails aiming to scratch any part of his body she could reach. Luffy ducked under her arms, and using the same technique he had on Morgan, downed her like a rock. Luffy spun as he heard a pained grunt as the gold armoured guy hit Zolo's broken leg. Luffy's eyes narrowed. You could break his things, you could hurt him, but never were you allowed to hurt his friends.

Reaching out with powerful arms, Luffy reefed the gold armoured guy away and threw him across the room. Zolo panted as he looked up at Luffy, who grabbed the swordsman's swords and handed them to him.

"Can you fight?" he asked. Zolo nodded as Luffy helped him up. "Are you sure? Because these guys are aiming to kill." Luffy said as he looked over at the door where the three attackers were beginning to recover. Zolo smiled as he pulled out his white handled blade, named Wadou, and placed it between his teeth.

"Easy." the green haired man said. Luffy smiled.

"Now I get to see how you really fight." he said. Zolo snorted as he pulled out his other two swords.

"If you wanted to see, you should have just asked." he replied. Luffy shrugged and fell into a fighting stance as Morgan came towards him.

"I don't like to pry." and then they were fighting, Zolo's swords clanging against metal as he fought with the armoured man. Luffy grunting as he used all the force he could muster to beat back the blows from Morgan and Alvida. Another figure appeared in the doorway as Morgan went sailing past. It's sunglasses wasted in a dark room.

Zolo struck out, clashing his sword against the armour and then slicing through the gaps to try and hit flesh. Nothing seemed to work though, because his sword only then came in contact with more metal. This guy was tougher than he looked, and proved even more so when he grabbed Zolo's right handed sword with his chain mailed hand and then began to try and twist the sword out of the swordsman's grip.

Zolo brought his other sword around and it hit the armour that was surrounding the man's neck. Didn't this guy have a weak spot? Zolo threw all his weight into twisting his sword back and then he slammed his cast into the man's ankle and sent him to the floor. His leg was now throbbing, but at least he had the upper hand. Balancing on one leg had been a difficult thing to do for Zolo, but he had managed.

It was then he noticed the silence in the room. It was way too quiet for a fight and he turned quickly to see Luffy standing before a man with a ring on a piece of string. The ring was obviously made of metal and it looked like the outer edge had been sharpened.

Luffy's shoulders were slumped and Zolo hopped as quick as he could towards the younger man, but he tripped and landed hard on the floor, his swords crossed in front. He spat the sword in his mouth out and yelled,

"Luffy!" but the boy didn't respond.

"1...2...3, Jango!" and Luffy shivered. Zolo watched as Luffy turned towards him and his eyes opened slowly, revealing his usually happy eyes to be dark and rather evil looking. Zolo pushed himself up, his own eyes never leaving Luffy's face.

"Get up Morgan, Alvida." Luffy snapped, still watching Zolo.

_Oh, so now he knows them? _Zolo thought, but, he couldn't help but also think that something wasn't right. This wasn't Luffy. This was someone else.

"Luffy… what?" Zolo asked as the two previously beaten attackers staggered to where they were standing by the ring man behind Luffy.

"I am agent MDL." Luffy replied placing a hand on his hip. "But my real name is Luffy. Swords huh? You look like you would be an asset to Mysteria Corp. Join up with us, and you

could make a fortune." Luffy said slowly, his face cold and rigid. Zolo frowned.

"You aren't Luffy." he said.

"If you would allow me sir?" the ring man asked. Luffy raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead, but make it quick and if you bungle this up, then Kuro will have your head." Luffy replied boredly. Zolo tensed as the man stepped out, heart shaped sunglasses hiding cold eyes. Then the ring began to swing, back and forth, back and forth and Zolo felt his concentration slipping. He turned his head away and staggered back, nearly overbalancing because of the troublesome cast.

His leg was really hurting now, but he couldn't afford to let himself feel the pain. Warm arms wrapped themselves around his biceps and he opened his eyes quickly and glared at the person holding him, who just happened to be Luffy. He struggled but Luffy held him tightly and seemingly rather easily. Luffy smiled coldly.

"Hurry up." he said and the ring began to swing again. Zolo closed his eyes but fingers opened them again and he found himself falling into the hypnotic swinging of that damn ring. He couldn't look away now, no matter how hard he tried.

"When I say 'Jango', you will fall fast asleep until you hear the sound of a whistle. 1..." Zolo shivered, his struggles becoming weaker, "2..." Zolo felt his eye lids droop and the swords in his hands begin to slip. "3... Jango." and Zolo collapsed into Luffy's arms.

"Well done Jan- damnit, he's done it again!" Luffy cried angrily as he heaved the older man up and pulled him over his shoulder. Jango was fast asleep, collapsed on the floor and ring still hanging from his finger.

"Krieg, carry him will ya?" Luffy asked. The gold armoured man frowned.

"Why do I have to do it?" he growled. Luffy glared at him and then walked forward.

"Because I'm in charge, and if you don't, then I'll kick your ass from here to New York, now move!" Luffy snapped before snatching Zolo's swords up from the floor and sliding them onto the sheaths around Zolo's waist. He walked out the door, Alvida and Morgan following obediently, and Krieg grumbling as he carried the hypnotist.

The morning came, and the apartment lay still until the phone began to ring, it's high pitched ring almost like a scream through the silence of the small home. The phone continued to ring, but no one came to answer it. It quietened after a few minutes and then the house was once again silent. Nothing moved, nothing twitched.

Usopp knocked on Nami's door loudly, the small doctor Chopper at his side.

"Nami!" he yelled. Finally, the sound of a lock being drawn back was heard and then the door opened a crack to reveal the un-made up face of the orange haired woman.

"Usopp?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Something's up. I rang Luffy at least five times this morning and not once did he answer." Usopp said. Nami sighed.

"He might be out with Zolo…" and a wry smile crept across her face, "doing _manly _things."

"Well, could you try Zolo's mobile, just in case?" Usopp asked. Nami paused and then nodded, opening the door wide enough so the two could come in. The house that Nami lived in was small, but decidedly grand looking. It had beautiful varnished wooden floors and wallpaper that had oranges on it down the hall.

Usopp and Chopper followed Nami into the lounge room, where the TV was playing an obviously recorded episode of some soap opera that was all the rage at the moment. Nami stopped the tape and then turned the TV off as well before slumping into the lounge chair and grabbing her phone.

She quickly dialled the number with her thumb and then held the phone to her ear. There was a moment of silence as the phone connected and then Nami's face contorted into one of confusion. She took the phone away from her face and hung it up.

"That's odd." she muttered. "Hey Sanji!" she called. There was a clatter from the kitchen and then the blonde poked his head out.

"Yes my sweet Nami?" he replied.

"Does Zolo ever turn off his mobile?" she asked. Sanji paused a moment and then shook his head.

"No. Not usually." the cook replied before pulling off the pink apron he had been wearing and placing it on a hook by the kitchen door. He walked out and Usopp stared at him, and then glanced back at Nami.

"Are you two… together?" Usopp asked. Nami glanced at Sanji and then raised an eyebrow.

"No. He just comes and makes my breakfast and stuff for me." she responded and then went back to chewing her lip in thought.

"Yes, my lovely swan needs a good breakfast every day and I have been given the honour of cooking it for her!" Sanji cried, hearts and swirls decorating the air behind him, while Chopper looked at Usopp in a bemused way until the long nose shrugged.

"I think we had better go and check it out." she said. Sanji, Usopp and Chopper looked around at her.

"Do you really think so?" Chopper asked. Nami nodded.

"Yeah. It's not like Zolo to leave his phone off…"

"And it's not like Luffy to not answer his." Usopp finished for her. Nami nodded.

"C'mon Sanji. We need you to drive." she said as she got up.

"Right." the chef responded. "I'll be back in a minute, have to turn the oven off." and away he scooted while the other three went out and got into the car. Sanji hurried out a few seconds later and they were off.

Usopp gasped as he looked around the empty apartment. There were axe marks on the stairs and then one in the wall that was near where Zolo had been staying. Nami was investigating the lounge room, Chopper the bathroom and Sanji the kitchen. Usopp was looking around upstairs.

"You won't find them." a soft voice said. Usopp looked around and saw Nancy, the receptionist that was working at the Dance Academy. She was sitting on Zolo's bed, an envelope clutched in her hand. Her dark hair fell over her eyes, effectively shadowing them as her mouth twitched into a smile.

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked, trying and failing to be brave. Nancy stood up, and shook her head.

"They're gone. They're his now. He sent me to give you a message." and she raised her head so her usually soft eyes turned hard and bored into Usopp's own. "Do not expect to live long with what you know. Friends aren't always what they seem." and with that, she turned and leapt lightly out the window, landing on the grass outside and then disappearing in between the houses.

Usopp shivered and shook, trying to regain his composure before losing it completely and then running down to the lounge room screaming his lungs out.

"Usopp?" Nami asked as the long nose ran in. Usopp gasped and puffed and gibbered before finally calming down enough to say what had happened.

"Nancy, the receptionist, she's here." he gasped.

"Well, where is she?" Nami asked.

"Gone. Gave me a message from someone. She said it was a he, and never said his name." Usopp explained and then paused to gain a bit more breath before continuing. "She said, Don't expect to live long with what you know. Friends aren't always what they seem."

"What we know? What do we know? I want to live long! I'm too rich to die!" Nami cried. Usopp gulped and tears welled up in his eyes.

"She said 'he' has them. I don't know who he is, but, she said they aren't coming back." he said. Nami looked up and her eyes saddened slightly. No matter how much she teased, annoyed and just generally pissed Zolo off, she still cared about him and Luffy. Luffy had grown on her, and she was rather annoyed that someone could think to take her new friend and one of her older friends away.

Her face hardened with resolve.

"We'll find them." she said. Usopp looked up. "We'll get them back."

**Will they?**


	13. captured

**Eeep! lol, sorry. I had sugar so don't mind me.**

**Chapter 13**

Zolo opened his eyes as the sound of a high, shrill whistle filled his ears. The first thing he noticed was that he was bound at the wrists and knees. Second thing he noticed, was that someone was sitting beside him, in a chair and was rocking casually back and forward, the legs of the chair making slight clicking noises as he blew the whistle. Luffy looked down at him and pulled the whistle from his lips.

"Ah, there you are. Was wondering when you were going to wake." Luffy said with a smile. It wasn't the usual happy smile, but a cold and dark one. Zolo grunted and tried to move. It was then he noticed that the cast that had been around his broken leg was gone.

Luffy settled the chair back onto all fours again and then stood up. He was wearing a long black jacket now, and a dark blue shirt. Black, fairly baggy pants covered his lower half and Zolo couldn't help but take a moment out of his trying to escape to admire how they looked. Luffy kneeled down in front of him, arm resting on the upraised knee.

"So, ready to join our ranks?" Luffy asked. Zolo raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I want to join you?" the swordsman asked. Luffy tilted his head, that cold smile looking so out of place on such a cute face.

"Oh, I think we can persuade you. My superior can be quite persuasive." Luffy muttered before reaching out a hand and tapping Zolo's cheek gently with it and then walking away. A door slammed shut, and Zolo was left all alone.

Nami typed on her computer, entering Nancy's name into the search engine. It came up with random famous people who they couldn't care less about. Nami sighed. This wasn't going to work.

"Luffy, enter Luffy's name. Monkey D Luffy." Usopp asked. Nami shrugged and did as she was told. There was a moment and then an image appeared, of an old newspaper. It had a young boy on the front, his smile nearly covering the bottom half of his face.

"Monkey D Luffy was reported missing on November 7, 1999. Only thirteen years old, his older brother reported he had disappeared shortly after his birthday party." Usopp read out.

Chopper walked over from where he had been poring over some books.

"Is it him? Is it Luffy?" he asked. Usopp nodded and then narrowed his eyes.

"But, this was seven years ago." he muttered. Nami scrolled down the page and pointed.

"Look." she said. "Monkey D Luffy has been found, wandering the streets at 17 years of age. It was thought that he was dead but officers say that he is healthy and well looked after. The teenage boy is now back in the care of his legal guardian and older brother, Portgas D Trace." Nami glanced up at Usopp who sighed.

"He disappeared for four years and then suddenly shows up again? That's weird." Sanji muttered, lighting a cigarette as he walked in the door. Nami turned.

"It is." she agreed. Under normal circumstances, Sanji would have swayed and danced and cooed under Nami's agreement, but, these weren't normal circumstances.

"What about Marimo head?" Sanji asked. Nami shrugged.

"I didn't try. I suppose I could." and she typed the name in. Another paper article came up.

"Roronoa Zolo, well known bounty hunter, has disappeared on June 6, 2002. Police will not be looking into this disappearance as it is well known that this man disappears for many years on end." Nami read aloud.

"Idiots, why the hell report it then? No point if police aren't even going to get involved." Sanji muttered. Nami nodded.

"But, there's no paper reporting his return. It's almost like he just, stopped being a bounty hunter." she muttered.

"Wait! Zolo was a bounty hunter?" Usopp screeched. Nami turned and Sanji snorted.

"Yeah. He had a friend he used to work with too. She was cute. I think her name was… Kuina." the blonde said, sitting down on the chair beside Nami and stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"Yeah, she was nice. But, the poor girl died." Nami sighed sadly. "Anyway, we have to focus on the problem of how do we find Luffy and Zolo."

"We could send my gigantic army of giant fish-swampers out to find them!" Usopp cried. Nami just looked at him. Usopp shrugged and sat down on the carpet.

"Alright, well, we know they both disappeared, Luffy longer than Zolo in this case. Sanji and I have known Zolo for a long time, but we never actually knew he disappeared. It wasn't unusual for Zolo to go off on his own for god knows how long. But this makes me wonder, what if they didn't just disappear. What if, like this time, they were taken?" Nami said softly. Usopp looked up at her, and Sanji took the cigarette from between his lips with delicate fingers.

"Yeah, but by who?" he muttered.

"That's the next thing we have to find out. Nancy said, Don't expect to live long with what we know. Well, I think we already know the answer, we just haven't found it yet." Nami explained.

"Then let's find it!" Usopp cried.

He awoke some time later thinking, how had he gotten mixed up in this? What had he done wrong and why was Luffy acting so opposite to what he used to be? Zolo couldn't understand it, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stay here any longer than he had to.

Wrenching at the bonds, he found they were a lot stronger than he had originally thought. He looked up as the same door slammed again and then a tall, black figure walked in, five blades in each hand. It wasn't until the man drew closer that Zolo could see the gloves that housed the blades were furry and soft, making him think of a cat with it's claws unsheathed.

"Roronoa Zolo." the man said softly, his voice almost like a cat's purr. "I see you are doing well and have somehow managed to work your slimy way back to my agent."

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." Zolo snapped. Glasses flashed as the heel of the man's palm gently pushed them back up his nose.

"You don't? What a pity." and without a hint of warning, the blades slashed out, cutting thin slashes across Zolo's right cheek. Zolo didn't even show a hint that it had hurt.

"Who the hell are you?" Zolo asked. The man laughed as he wiped the blood from the blades onto Zolo's shirt.

"Captain Kuro, owner and Manager of Mysteria Corp. I don't like to be called by name though, I prefer to be called sir, or if a name has to be used, Clahadore." the dark clothed man said. Zolo snorted.

"With a name like Kuro, I would be ashamed too, but then, Clahadore isn't that much better." Zolo said sarcastically. Kuro's face twisted into one of anger and the blades slashed out again, this time slicing across his chest. The marks left by them were deeper this time. Kuro turned away from him, wiping the blades on Zolo's shirt again before he did so.

"I would love to be allowed to have all the fun, but I have a little something better planned for you." and he looked towards the door. Luffy walked in, black hair waving as he walked up to his superior.

"It seems Roronoa does not wish to join our group. Try and convince him otherwise." Kuro asked dangerously. Luffy bowed and turned to Zolo, no trace of a smile, even a cold one, on his face as he gazed at the man he had loved. Zolo looked up into the adorable face of Luffy and then looked down at the floor.

"I think untie him. If he wants to fight back, let him, it will be more interesting." Kuro called from where he was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Luffy nodded and pulled Zolo up by the collar of his shirt. Pulling a short dagger from his belt, Luffy quickly sliced the bonds around his knees, and then sliced the ones around his wrists. Luffy let him go and stepped back, bringing his hands up ready to fight.

Zolo, just stood there. He was unwilling to hit someone he loved as much as Luffy.

"Not going to start?" Luffy asked. Zolo shook his head.

"I'm not going to fight you. I don't know what's happened to you Luffy, but, I would rather die than hurt you." Zolo said softly. For a moment, just a moment, Luffy's face softened.

"Hit him!" Kuro called out. Luffy's face hardened again.

"Fine." he replied and then slammed an open palmed hand into Zolo's chest, sending him stumbling back into the wall. Luffy paused again. Zolo noticed this, and his brain began to work something out.

_Luffy…the _real _Luffy, is still in there, but, he needs to be broken out of whatever trance or spell that ring guy put him under. Something's messing with his mind. _Luffy kicked him in the side and sent him across the room. _Okay, he still can hurt me though. _Zolo thought as he rubbed his ribs.

"Damn, you're powerful." he muttered. Luffy walked towards him.

_There's something I'm not thinking about here. There's some last piece of this small puzzle I haven't used. _Zolo was thrown across the room, his broken leg re-breaking as he hit the wall. His body burnt with pain, but he could take it, he had to. _That's it! Luffy's pain! That Jango guy can put people into a trance, well what if, what if that's the key! _Luffy began picking Zolo up again, but this time, Zolo had a plan. Using Luffy's own strength against him, Zolo surged upwards, causing the boy to loose his balance and fall over backwards.

"Luffy… I love you." he whispered and then bent in close and kissed him. Pain exploded behind Luffy's eyelids, but the pressure on his mouth just wouldn't let go and then something happened. Some, wall inside his own head broke. Zolo was feeling the same thing and the dark room, the noise of Kuro's aggravated yells and the rushing of blood in his ears faded… as memories flooded in.

**The next chapter will explain how the two got to be together so fast, or, how they sort of fit together. **


	14. Memories

**Chapter 14**

The memories flooded in, filling the blankness that swirled in the two men's minds. It was an overwhelming feeling, but both Luffy and Zolo stuck it out, watching as memories flashed in and out, and the dreams and nightmares that had so often woken them at night finally began to make sense. Everything began to make sense.

**(a/n The rest of this chapter is a flashback of the lives the two led before their memories were locked away.)**

_Luffy walked towards his superior's office, a taller man by his side. _

"_You'll fit in here." Luffy said as he pushed open the doors. The man at his side raised an eyebrow as he followed the young man into the office. Luffy stopped in front of a handsome oak desk and bowed, the man standing back in the shadows. _

"_Ah, agent MDL. Welcome back. Did you complete your assignment?" a soft voice asked. Luffy stood up tall again. _

"_Yes sir, Agent Arlong won't betray us again." Luffy reported. _

"_You are my best agent." and then there was silence again. _

"_Sir?" Luffy asked. "I've found a new recruit to add to our organisation."_

"_Bring him forward." Kuro asked as his chair swivelled around. He got up and stepped around his desk, turning the lights on as he did so. The dark figure walked forward, silent as he approached. _

"_He's trained as a bounty hunter and will be an asset to our group." Luffy said a little excitedly. There was silence, as Kuro pushed his glasses back up his nose. _

"_What gives you the right to tell me who will or will not be an asset to **my **organisation?" Kuro yelled and then swiped his claws around, slashing them across Luffy's face. Blood spattered onto the ground but Luffy didn't move, didn't speak. Zolo twitched but didn't move. _

"_Total obedience." Kuro said and smiled. Zolo frowned, but this was his last chance at a good paying job and he needed the money. Kuina's funeral had drained what money he had, not that it hadn't been worth it, but still. He needed to survive. _

"_I'm sorry sir." Luffy apologised. Kuro nodded._

"_It is alright MDL. Now, I am leaving it up to you to train this man in our ways. If he does not meet the requirements, erase his memory and send him back out into the world." Kuro replied. _

"_Sir? I know this is going to sound out of line but, why not kill the ones who don't live up to our expectations?" Luffy asked. Kuro paused. _

"_It is out of line, but I shall answer your question. If we simply killed them, then we would have policemen snooping around and if they found the body, then we would be shut down. If we send them back out into the world, the case is solved, and no one is the wiser." _

"_But sir, the papers and things, don't they report that some people are missing? Won't that lead to them snooping around anyway?" Luffy asked._

"_No, because even if you are missing, then you are still alive and therefore are able to tell the police that you are alright, or leave clues that lead to the fact that you are still alive, etc etc." Zolo answered. Kuro raised an eyebrow. _

"_Normally, I would give you fifty lashes for such an outburst, but, since you are new, I will give you a warning. Never interrupt what I am saying." the catlike man said before seating himself in his chair again. _

"_Thankyou sir." Luffy said and then grabbed Zolo's arm and pulled him out of the office again. The doors shut and Luffy continued pulling the man towards a large silver door which opened automatically as they reached it. _

"_Alright! You did it." Luffy congratulated him as they stepped out into a training area. "Now, you meet the rest of the bludgers who are under my command and then we get to work on training you. Alvida! Buggy! Krieg! Morgan! Jango! Get your lazy asses over here!" _

"_Is that how you always refer to them?" Zolo asked. Luffy shrugged. _

"_They're slime, nothing more." he muttered and then touched a hand to his face. "Damn Kuro. I don't even like the bastard." and pulling a roll of what looked like tissues from his pocket, he quickly dabbed at the cuts on his face. They were shallow, and weren't bleeding badly, at least, that's what Luffy said. But in Zolo's opinion, they looked pretty nasty. Luffy finished what he was doing and walked over to a bin to drop the blood soaked tissues in. _

"_Alright you lazy bludgers." Luffy said. Zolo raised an eyebrow. "This is Roronoa Zolo." Luffy pointed at Zolo who was standing behind him, hand resting on the hilt of his swords. There was a snort and then someone muttered 'pansy'. Zolo pulled out a sword and as fast as lightning he was holding the sword to the axe handed bastard's throat. _

"_You got something to say?" Zolo asked. Morgan smirked._

"_Sir, this man is threatening me with a sword." Morgan said simply. Luffy shrugged._

"_And? Get yourself out of it." Luffy replied. The rest of the group snorted with laughter and stepped back. Morgan swiftly brought his axe hand up and around, making to slice off Zolo's head but the green haired man ducked under it, still keeping his sword at Morgan's throat. _

"_Oh, before you start Zolo, don't kill him, Kuro doesn't appreciate it." Luffy called. Zolo chuckled. _

"_No worries Luffy." he replied before snapping his leg up and jamming it into the bigger man's stomach. Morgan howled and jumped back. Zolo smirked again. _

"_Sir, he just called you Luffy." Alvida said beside the black haired boy. Luffy raised an eyebrow. _

"_And? You got a problem with that?" he asked. Alvida shook her head and Luffy's eyes watched her for a moment before turning back to the very short fight. Luffy grinned and chuckled. "He's gonna be a good partner."_

_Zolo walked down the hallway of the installation. He had been working under Kuro for a month now, and his growing affections for his superior, Luffy, were getting stronger with each target they destroyed. He paused at the sound of some admittedly rather odd music. It was coming from Luffy's room and he hurried towards it, thinking that something might have been wrong. _

_Opening the door, his eyes came to rest on Luffy, who was bouncing around the room, dancing to the beat of the music like a hip hop junkie. Luffy paused at the sound of the door opening and craned his head over his shoulder to look at the older man. _

"_Zolo!" he cried and bounded over, his eyes sparkling. "Dance with me!" he cried and then dragged Zolo into the room. _

"_Dance?" Zolo asked. Luffy paused again. _

"_You don't know how to dance?" he asked. Zolo frowned and then shook his head. Luffy giggled and Zolo blushed. _

"_It's not funny." the swordsman snapped. Luffy stopped laughing and gazed up at him. _

"_Sorry. But, you know dancing is kind of like sword fighting. It requires finesse, and the ability to let go of your body but control it at the same time."_

"_I have no idea what you just said." Zolo laughed. Luffy grinned._

"_I'll show you." and he flicked the music to a new song. It was a slow song and Luffy was about to flick the remote when a hand was placed over his. _

"_I know how to dance to this though." Zolo said quietly and taking Luffy gently in his arms, he began to sway on the spot. Luffy was bewildered, but he soon caught the rhythm and leaned in so he could rest his head against Zolo's chest. _

"_So, you like dancing a lot?" Zolo asked. Luffy nodded. _

"_Yup. When… when I was little, I wanted to be a dancer. I never got the opportunity." Luffy replied softly. Zolo nodded._

"_Why not try now?" _

"_Now?" and Luffy lifted his head from Zolo's chest. "I am under contract to Kuro. I can't leave now." he finished softly. Zolo sighed._

"_You control your own life Luffy." he said. "Kuro has no right to keep you, if you don't want to stay." Luffy looked up and his eyes shone slightly, revealing a kindness and a caring that was rarely shown to anyone anymore. He smiled. _

"_I'll think about it." and then his smile faded and his voice dropped to a whisper. "But, can I tell you something I don't have to think about?" he whispered. Zolo nodded._

"_You can tell me anything your heart desires." _

"_You're my first, and best friend, I have ever had." and he leaned his head against Zolo's chest again. Zolo smiled. _

"_Yeah. You're mine too." There was a brief moment of silence and then Luffy shifted against him._

"_Zolo?" he asked._

"_Yeah?" the older man replied. Luffy leaned back and detached himself from the swordsman. _

"_Wanna do the Tango?" he asked. Zolo smiled unsurely. _

"_I don't know how to dance, remember?" _

"_Don't worry, I'll teach you." and Luffy changed the music again. _

_The swordsman looked around desperately. Luffy was gone, disappeared without a trace and they were in the middle of a fight! He slashed another attacker in half, and spun around to behead a second. They were surrounded. Hemmed in from all sides by an ambush. _

"_Luffy!" Zolo called around the sword in his teeth. There was a yell and Zolo made his way towards it, slashing anyone that was stupid enough to get in his way. _

"_Luffy?" he repeated. There was no reply this time and Zolo felt something warm run down his forehead. Putting his fingers to it, he pulled them away to find blood smudged on them. He panicked then, because he knew it wasn't his blood. Looking up, he saw something that made his heart hurt. Luffy was on a platform above him, and his arm was flung out over the edge, blood running down it. _

"_LUFFY!" he screamed and then he was moving his swords so fast they were a blur to all who looked on, and death to all who approached. It didn't take long, the demon that resided inside Zolo having been let loose, took it's revenge on these people without complaint and soon, nothing but dismembered or horribly slashed bodies lay around him. As soon as that was done, he was climbing the stairs that led to the platform. _

_Luffy lay still by the edge of the small stage. Blue jeans were soaked with blood, and the usually red vest was a deep maroon. Zolo felt hot tears course down his face, and his heart beat frantically as he searched for a pulse. There, weak but at least Luffy was alive, that was all that mattered. Zolo felt relief wash over him like a wave and he bent forward to rest his forehead against Luffy's. _

"_I can't lose you." he whispered. The coppery smell of blood lingered strong in the air, but Zolo had long since been desensitized to it. "You've changed me. You're the reason I'm not alone any more." and he almost cried when Luffy's eyes began to open. He smiled and Zolo's tears fell on the younger man's tear streaked face. _

"_You're crying." Luffy croaked. Zolo laughed. _

"_Yeah. Unusual huh?" he asked. Luffy coughed as he tried to laugh. "You see what I mean. I feel now. I'm not just an empty husk." Luffy snorted. _

"_You aren't the only one. When I get better…" and he coughed again. "I'm gonna go and see Kuro about leaving." and he paused. "I want you to come with me Zolo." Zolo smiled and nodded._

"_Of course." and he gazed at those warm black eyes. "I love you Luffy." and leaning in close, Zolo kissed him. _

Zolo leaned back from the kiss, his mind going crazy. Luffy was under him, his own eyes wide as memories flooded through his mind as well. Zolo slowly began to get up, but needle sharp points buried themselves in his back, and he winced in pain. Luffy's face paled.

"Fool. I should have let you die." Kuro's voice said before a leg swung around and connected with Zolo's ribs, sending him back into the wall. Luffy got up and rushed over, dodging Kuro's blades as the owner of Mysteria Corp swung out at him. Luffy took Zolo's shoulders and helped him up, careful of his ribs. Luffy turned cold eyes on Kuro, and it seemed that a flit of fear went across the bastard's face.

"Now, that I know what you did. I will kill you." Luffy growled.

**Oooo, scary Luffy -runs and hides behind random gigantic hams-**


	15. Say goodbye

**Holy cantelloni! I didn't think this story was gonna go on for as long as it did, I almost don't want to finish it. Anyways, go on and read the second last chappie of Tango. Go on darn you -chases her readers with a whip-**

**Chapter 15**

Nami thought, her mind working furiously as she tried to figure this riddle out.

"Who would hire a street fighter and a bounty hunter?" she asked to no one in particular. It was Chopper who provided the answer.

"I know. What about a covert operation?" Chopper asked. Nami paused and then a smile split her face.

"Of course!" she cried and then began to type furiously. "On television just recently, there was a story about an undercover circuit that the police think might have been behind the deaths of many of the government's richest members. They don't have any suspects though, but, the only man that hasn't been approached or even mentioned in the senate, is Clahadore." and she clicked on a link. A large picture appeared on the screen showing a greasy haired man wearing large glasses and a rather sly smile. Usopp shivered.

"He's certainly creepy enough." the long nose muttered. Nami smiled.

"Okay, now, let's check up on his records." she muttered and began typing again.

"How do you know how to do all this?" Chopper asked. Nami shrugged.

"I used to steal a lot when I was a kid, and so I researched my targets to make sure they weren't past killers and wouldn't hurt me if they caught me." she replied.

"Oh yeah, that's understandable." Usopp said sarcastically.

"I have a hard time thinking that anyone would hurt such a beautiful person as my Nami." Sanji said from the corner of the room. Usopp rolled his eyes. "But if anyone did touch her, or hurt her, then they would get a serious ass kicking from me." Usopp, whose hand had been resting on the chair beside Nami's shoulder, quickly pulled it away and took a short step away from the woman. Nami was too busy to notice. Her face had fallen and she looked rather pale.

"Guys… he's an ex-murderer." she muttered. Usopp, Chopper and Sanji all jumped up and hurried to look. Two pictures were on the screen. One man's name was Kuro, the other's was Clahadore. Kuro had long, black greasy hair and wild, catlike eyes. He wasn't wearing any glasses, and his face was pale and gaunt. Clahadore had short, greased back hair and large frames. His eyes were calm, and cold. His face was clean and well looked after.

"How could the police have missed this?" Sanji asked quietly. Nami pointed at the article that went with the picture.

"Ex-murderer Captain Kuro, noted for trying to start up many underground syndicates, died in an explosion last Friday. Even though Police sorted through the wreckage of the mining plant where many men from jail work, no remains were found." Nami read out, her voice soft. The room was silent.

"That's, weird." Usopp muttered. Chopper nodded.

"Very much so." Nami agreed. "That's why the police made no connection between the two. Kuro, it has to be him." she said ferociously. "But, how can we prove it?"

"You can't." a voice said and they turned to see Nancy the receptionist standing in the door frame. "Time to die."

Luffy held Zolo easily until the older man straightened and stood on his own feet. Admittedly, one was broken but, that didn't matter right now.

"Why did you try and kill us?" Luffy snapped. Kuro laughed and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"My dear agent, I had to. You and your 'friend' were changing. Beginning to not kill your targets and messing up on missions and then laughing about them. Do you realise what would have happened had I not killed the ones you didn't, myself?"

"They would have reported you." Zolo answered.

"Exactly!" Kuro yelled. "I would have been put back in that distasteful prison!" Long blades flexed, as his fingers twitched. Luffy frowned.

"You knew we were going to try and leave." he stated. Kuro smiled.

"You're not a very smart person Monkey D Luffy, but when your brain does work, it comes up with the most obvious answers." he said. Luffy's lip twisted.

"So why did you erase our memories instead?" he asked. Kuro sighed.

"But, as I said, you're not a very smart person. You see, if I had have killed you, that would have been a waste of perfectly good talent."

"You tried anyway." Zolo exclaimed.

"Did you die though? I knew all along that you wouldn't die, but I needed something to weaken you so I could easily erase your damn memories." Kuro replied. Zolo paused at this.

"But then why did you let us go back out into the world? I mean, there was always the risk of us getting our memories back and revealing you for what you really are." Luffy said. Zolo looked at him and then nodded.

"My dear agent, I had to let you get over your 'love' and regain a little more age and maturity." Kuro explained. Luffy shook his head.

"You're still not making sense!" he shouted, startling Zolo. "Why bring both of us back? Why did you get Jango to hypnotise me into being who I used to be? Why not do the same to Zolo? Better yet, separate us completely, and send us to other sides of the world!" Luffy ranted. Kuro's face twisted.

"Idiot. If I had of done that, the people that know you would have gotten suspicious when their missing persons appeared in another country! But, it was a mistake, and now, I shall kill you, because there is no one to mess with my plans. No one who cares about you now. Your beloved friends are being taken care of by another of my agents, a much more loyal and interesting subject than you ever were MDL." Kuro snapped before stepping forward. Zolo put a hand up.

"One more question." He said. Kuro paused.

"Very well." he allowed.

"Who made the key to our memories a kiss between us?" Zolo asked. Luffy looked up at him. Kuro paused.

"No one. I know Jango had the wild idea that the bond between you two was strong enough to overcome the spell if you ever became close to each other again. He was also the one who made it so, that if you did kiss, it would hurt one of you. Jango can be quite smart when he wants to be." Kuro explained. Luffy smiled and then clenched his fists.

"Let's fight." he said.

Nami squeaked as a ribbon flashed past her, it's sharp edge cutting her cheek and drawing a thin line of blood. Nancy laughed as the ribbon flowed back to where it coiled around her wrist.

"Interesting technique you have." Sanji commented. Nancy looked over at him.

"Took me years to perfect, but it's rather handy. No one would ever suspect that a ribbon could cut a man's throat." she said rather proudly. Sanji snorted.

"I have a technique as well. Took me years to perfect, but, if you like I'll show it to you." he suggested. Nancy smiled.

"Go ahead." And Sanji jumped forward onto his hands and drove his boot into her stomach, sending the woman back out into the hallway.

"Did no one ever teach you not to trust a man who has his hand in his pockets?" Sanji asked sarcastically, still on his hands, hair flopping forward and almost sweeping the floor below his head. He flipped back onto his feet, and puffed on his cigarette before dropping the butt to the floor, and grinding his heel on it to put it out.

Nancy got back up and doubled over, gasping for breath. Sanji strolled out, hands in his pockets again. Pulling a hand from his pocket, he placed it on the woman's head and gently pulled her up by her hair. After all, she was still a lady.

"Where are they?" he asked. Nancy smiled.

"Like I'd tell you." she replied. Sanji sighed.

"Tell me or I'll send you through the wall." he threatened.

"Try it." and suddenly, the woman twisted in his grip, placed both feet on the wall, and grabbing onto his arm that was still extended, the hand now firmly wrapped in her hair, and flipped off the wall, pulling the chef over, smacking him into the ground and then wrapped a ribbon around his legs, effectively trapping them, or she would have, had she known how strong those skinny appendages could be.

Nancy stood, admiring her work, blood running down her forehead from where Sanji had pulled on her hair. Sanji snorted and rolling onto the upper part of his back, he snapped the ribbon around his legs, and then leaped onto his feet again.

"You grabbed my arm. If you had of broken it, I swear I would have broken yours." Sanji snarled, all politeness towards this woman quickly flying out the window as she had tried to break an important part of his body. All parts of the body were important obviously, but to a chef, anything that threatened the use of his hands, was likely to be eradicated within a few minutes.

"Big threat there." Nancy replied. Sanji shook his head before tapping the tip of his toe on the floor, making sure his leg was ready, and then he kicked it up, the toe looking to connect

with Nancy's chin, and it did, sending the woman back into the room again. Usopp, Chopper and Nami were nowhere to be seen. Sanji walked into the room. He bent over the woman, who was about to slash out another ribbon but Sanji was quick, and he had a foot resting on her arm, holding it down. Nancy's lip was bleeding from where she had bitten it.

"Wanna tell me where they are…" and he pushed down on her arm, "Or I'll break your arm." Nancy gasped and looked up at him with frightened eyes.

Luffy dodged back, flipping onto his hands and slinging his leg out. Kuro slid to the side and then ducked as Zolo's sword flew over his head. Thin knives were no match for Zolo's strong, steel blades.

Kuro dropped to the floor, and swinging out a leg, performed an unfair sweep kick to the swordsman's broken leg. Zolo grunted in pain, but kept his balance and brought his blade down beside Kuro's head. Kuro jumped back, but Luffy was there and he slammed a fist into Kuro's face, effectively breaking the man's nose. Kuro didn't seem to notice the blood that was pouring down his face, instead he quickly flung his blades out and sliced the bottom of Luffy's shirt to ribbons, leaving thin gashes across the boy's stomach.

Zolo jumped forward, but it was finally time for his leg to give out, and he crumpled to the floor, hands wrapped around his ankle as he fought not to scream in pain. Luffy noticed Kuro looking at Zolo's blades, and frowned.

He spun around and delivered a sharp back kick to Kuro's chest. Kuro gasped in surprise and placed a hand over his chest. Luffy walked forward, arms slightly out from his body and hair falling over his furious eyes.

"Bastard." Luffy muttered.


	16. Red sunset

**I present to you, the final chapter of Tango. Enjoy. -bows-**

**Chapter 16**

Nami hurried towards the mansion, it's white glittering surface denying what lay beneath it. Sanji strode beside her, arm linked with Nancy's. Usopp and Chopper came last, and saying that they were scared would have been the understatement of the year. Three men stood beside tall gates that were topped with iron spears. One of them stood and walked up to the five as they approached.

"They're with me." Nancy said quickly as Sanji twisted her broken arm. He had broken it, but not intentionally. Nancy had tried to get out of his hold and had snapped the already overstressed bones. She had told them everything after that. The guard nodded and let them pass, opening a small gate off to the side of the bigger ones and letting them through.

Nami smiled as they approached the mansion. The door had a special button you had to press to contact Kuro before you entered and Nancy tried it, but Kuro wasn't responding.

"How are we going to get in now?" Nami sighed, her voice slightly whiny. There was a crash and Sanji stepped back from the door he had just kicked in.

"Entrée vu my dear." Sanji said stepping back and bowing. A gunshot rang out and Sanji jumped, turning to look back into the building. His face was shocked for a moment and then it changed into a stony expression. Sanji leapt through the doorway, and soon the grunts and sounds of people getting kicked here and there was heard.

"Usopp!" Sanji's voice called and then a gun was tossed into the long nose's hand. "If you weren't lying about being a marksman champion, get your arse -grunt- in here and -grunt- help me!" Usopp paused for a moment and then the true marksman walked forward, his legs barely shaking as he stepped through the doorway and lifted the pistol. Faces turned to look at him instead of the whirlwind that was Sanji. Usopp cocked his head, closed one eye and fired.

Luffy yelped as a blade managed to find it's way under his defence and bury itself in his side. Kuro was bleeding from the mouth and nose, but he barely acknowledged it as he strove to bury all ten of his blades into Luffy's chest, but Luffy wasn't about to let this bastard kill him before he had the opportunity to get a little revenge. He punched out and then swung around, slamming his leg into Kuro's side and then pivoting on his foot to swing back around and deliver a powerful front uppercut with his leg into Kuro's chin.

Kuro grunted in pain and fanned his blades out, and then crossed them over in front of his face before interlacing his fingers and holding the thin blades out straight so they formed a type of sword cage, points facing towards Luffy. The black haired boy ducked out of the way as the blades were thrust towards him. He dropped to the floor, but then found himself caught between Kuro's legs.

He struggled but no amount of movement seemed to be able to free him. Kuro leaned down, the blades touching the floor on either side of his face. Luffy looked up into the wild eyes of Captain Kuro, owner of the subversive Mysteria Corp, planning to overthrow a government and take over a country, and for the first time in his life, he felt afraid.

"Now I have you like a rat in a trap." Kuro laughed as the blades slid closer to Luffy's ears. The former agent frowned and struggled again, careful to keep his head still. Kuro chuckled and placed the tips of the blades on Luffy's cheeks and pressing down hard enough to draw blood.

"I should have killed you ages ago. As soon as you brought that swordsman in, I should have killed you then and myself might I add, but no, I trusted you." and Kuro pressed hard, the blades beginning to slide down the side of Luffy's face.

"You won't beat me Kuro." Luffy said, his voice riddled with pain. Even talking hurt. Kuro used his index finger to swipe a blade over Luffy's mouth, slicing into the boy's lips. Luffy gasped sharply and closed his mouth. Blood dribbled down the small crack and ran out onto his jaw. Kuro laughed again.

"Now, this is it. Goodbye agent MDL." Kuro said as he pulled the blades away and un laced his fingers to place the blades on either side of Luffy's neck, his palms facing inwards. He laughed and Luffy closed his eyes, ready to meet his fate. In other words, he didn't see, but instead heard the door burst open and then a gunshot ring out.

There was silence and Luffy cracked an eye open to see Kuro still poised over him, hands still in the same place, but his eyes were wide. The bullet hole in the man's chest kind of gave away the fact that Kuro had been shot. The cat like man slumped forward and Luffy sighed. He pushed the body off of him and then heard hurrying footsteps and Zolo saying something.

"Luffy!" another voice called and the black haired boy looked around to see Usopp, Nami and Sanji standing in the doorway. Chopper was kneeling by Zolo, a worried expression on his face. Luffy paused a moment and then grinned.

"Hi guys!" he called and gently pushed Kuro's body off of him. Usopp stared.

"I k-killed him?" the marksman asked. Sanji laid a hand on the long nose's shoulder.

"He was about to kill Luffy. You reacted on instinct." the chef assured him. Usopp gaped.

"B-but I've never killed anyone before." he stuttered. Luffy got up and swayed, the gash in his side beginning to make itself known. Luffy hissed in pain and placed a hand over it before walking towards the group. This was it. He was walking away from his old life and towards his new friends. Luffy smiled.

Luffy watched as the ambulance carried the body of Kuro away on tv. The man wasn't dead, but he was to be put under constant surveillance and into a mental institution. Luffy had small bandages over his face, covering the small but deep cuts the swords had inflicted.

His side had been treated and bandaged as well, all done by Chopper of course. Zolo sat beside him in his wheelchair, annoyed that he had to spend at least ten weeks in the cast now because of the extra damage that had been done to the leg. Usopp sat on Luffy's other side, all guilt disappearing when it was said that no one had been killed by being shot.

He hadn't been aiming to kill, it wasn't his style. Nami sat beside Usopp and Sanji sat on the floor, leaning against the side of the lounge chair. Chopper was leaning against the other side, between Zolo and Luffy.

"I'm hungry." Luffy muttered, his lips still sore from the cut Kuro had inflicted. Usopp laughed, and then Nami joined in, followed by Sanji and then Chopper. Luffy looked at Zolo, who shrugged.

"We knew you were going to say that. We brought heaps of food for a party!" Usopp cried. Luffy smiled and Zolo grinned back at him. The party went long into the night until Luffy called that he was tired and that everyone could stay over if they wanted. The group agreed, kind of wanting to stay together. It was nice to be a group.

The day finally came for Zolo's cast to be removed and Chopper pulled it away with a flourish. Zolo wriggled his naked toes and smiled.

"Thanks." he said before getting off the table and pulling his pants leg back down again. He pulled his boots back on again and looked up at Luffy, who grinned back at him, hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his blue jeans.

"Okay, now Zolo you'll have to take it easy for another week and try not to- hey!" Chopper cut himself off as Zolo grabbed Luffy's hand and ran out the door. His leg was wobbly at first but then it began to get stronger as he ran. Luffy laughed behind him as he was pulled along.

"Zolo! Where are we going?" he called. Zolo paused by exit to quickly kiss Luffy and then went outside and moved towards his bike. "Oh. Do you know how to ride one? I didn't know if you did when I bought it, but I thought you could always learn." Zolo snorted.

"I used to ride a motorbike when I was out hunting. But, I crashed it and totalled it. So yeah, I know how to ride a motorbike." and he swung a leg over it. Luffy waited by his side. "Well, get on." Luffy jumped and then grinned.

"Really?" he asked a little timidly. Zolo laughed.

"Yeah. Think I'd take the first ride without you on the back?" he replied. Luffy squeaked and jumped on, wrapping his arms tightly around Zolo's waist after putting his helmet on. Zolo revved the bike into life and drove it out onto the road. There was not a car in sight. Perfect.

"Hang on!" Zolo called over his shoulder. Luffy's arm tightened around his waist as Zolo revved the bike and the front lifted up in a wheelie.

"Wicked!" Luffy cried from behind him. Zolo revved it again and the front touched the ground as it jumped forward. He grinned as his hair blew in the wind, Luffy whooping behind him. And so that's what anyone would have seen if they had of looked out at that moment. A black motorbike, bearing it's riders towards a red sunset.

**End**

**And that's it. I kind of wanted it to go longer, but, once I got typing I couldn't stop and ended up finishing this in like two nights, so, be proud. XD Hope you all enjoyed it, and if you would kindly review and then exit through the left and right doors, the movie is now over. -bows again and then squeals as emotion overcomes her and she runs outside to buy a motorbike, dissappearing into the sunset just like Luffy and Zolo- Yeah, I'm an idiot. XP**


End file.
